Incesto
by LunitaMoon
Summary: COMPLETE..¿Para ti que es INCESTO? Incesto es enamorarte por alguien familiar y en mi caso fue mi bello primo, Edward Cullen, por quien daria la vida si fuera necesario, pero... ¿Importa lo que la familia piense?¿Es mas fuerte el amor?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:**Esta historia me vino en mente en estas vacaciones cuando fui a casa de mi prima y su esposo me coqueteo… se me hizo algo incesto, por lo que me vino a la mente escribir una historia de Bella donde su amor fuera algo incesto.

**.Incesto.**

**Prologo:**

Todos piensan y dicen que encontremos el amor, que seamos felices pero que pasa cuando tu lo encuentras donde no debes…

Cuando te arriesgas por esa persona…

¿Para ti que es Incesto?

Porque para mí tiene muchos significados pero los más importantes son estos:

Incesto es desear un familiar…

Sin importar si es tu hermano, tu tio, tu primo...

Incesto es enamorarte de esa persona y dar todo por ello sin pensar en lo que tus padres o los de el piensen…

Tù solo te arriesgas por el..

Incesto es estar con él, haciendo el amor sin medir consecuencias…

Sin importar que te atrapen...

Incesto es amar a tu propio primo y no querer dejarlo ir…

Porque yo amo a mi primo como a ninguno otro…

Yo deseo a mi primo como nunca eh deseado a algún hombre…

Con èl puedo ser yo misma sin necesidad de ocultarme o esconderme por como soy…

Con el no tengo sexo, hago el amor…

Porque nuestro amor es prohibido como la manzana prohibida de Adán y Eva…

Porque nuestro amor es único.

Porque nuestro amor es incesto.

Porque yo Isabella Swan, amo a mi primo Edward Cullen.

Y èl me ama a mi.

Y soy una Incesta.

…

…

**Algo corto, demasiado diría yo pero solo es el prologo así que espero les haya gustado…**

Atte:

LunithaMoon


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Decidí comenzar la historia desde el inicio de su relación y como se dieron las cosas.

**.Incesto.**

**Capitulo 1:**

Todo comenzó cuando yo tenía 18 años…

…

…

Eran vacaciones y me encontraba encerrada en mi habitación, como era habitual en mí, ya que no me gustaba salir y aparte de que no tenía con quien.

Mis padres habían querido mandarme a casa de mi prima, que se encuentra a 200 km de aquí pero me negué rotundamente porque no tenía caso que me mandaran con alguien a quien no reconocía o recordaba y no tenía ganas de conocer nuevamente en estos momentos.

No era que fuera amargada o algo por el estilo pero así era yo.

—¿Isabella, puedo pasar? —pregunto mi madre, tras tocar la puerta de mi recamara.

—Si mamá.

Entro a mi recamara, con una gran sonrisa.

—Te tenemos una buena noticia tu padre y yo.

—¿Cuál? —suspire pesadamente.

Sabía como eran las sorpresas de Charlie y Renee y sabía que no sería de mi agrado.

—Resulta que anoche hablo tu tía Esme y… —se quedo callada para mirarme fijamente.

Me le quede viendo para que continuara pero al ver que no continuaba, procese la información dándome cuenta a donde quería llegar.

—¡No! —Murmure —Lo prometiste Renee.

Se sentó a mi lado en la cama y me miro tiernamente.

—Lo sé, pero cariño —me tomo de la mano —Queremos que salgas y te diviertas, no que pases tus vacaciones aquí encerrada.

—Pero aquí me divierto bien.

—Bells, sabes que ocupas salir de la rutina.

—No quiero —proteste.

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy avisando.

—Pero… —intente contestarle indignada pero me interrumpió.

—Pero nada Isabella, iras y punto —me lo dijo molesta, para después retirarse de mi habitación.

Si algo no me gustaba era que tomaran decisiones por mí, sabía que según ellos lo hacían por mi bien pero era innecesario porque era algo a lo que me negaba rotundamente y no estaba para nada de acuerdo, pero bueno, aquí mi palabras sobran, solo espero que por lo menos esto valga la pena.

…

…

Me encontraba sentada en una de las bancas de la estación de transportes, esperando a que llegaran por mí.

Mi madre había decidido mandarme anoche hacia acá para que llegara temprano y pudiera disfrutar de mis hermosas vacaciones, cosa que me enfadaba y molestaba demasiado.

—Tú debes ser Isabella —escuche una voz frente a mi decirme, tiernamente.

Al alzar la mirada, me encontré con una bella mujer que parecía tener unos 30 años.

—Si —me pare de mi asiento para quedar a su altura —Pero dígame Bella, porfavor.

—Yo soy Esme, tu tía —me sonrió cálidamente —Es normal si no te acuerdas de mí, hace años que no te miraba.

Me agrado su forma de ser, por lo que le devolví la sonrisa.

—¿Traes mucho equipaje? —pregunto, mirando a mis lados para ver cuántas maletas traía conmigo.

—No, solo 2 maletas tía.

—Entonces te ayudo con una —para después tomar una de mis maletas y llevárselas alegremente —Y puedes decirme solo Esme, querida.

Camine detrás de mi tía, para salir poder salir de la estación, que por cierto se encontraba bastante llena porque muchos iban y otros llegaban para vacacionar, al igual que yo. Me pare cuando mi tía Esme se paro, quedando frente a un volvo plateado, muy elegante a mi punto de vista pero prefería mi camioneta.

Abrí mi boca para preguntarle a mi Esme que si en que nos iríamos, cuando del volvo salió el chico más hermoso que haya visto… era todo un dios griego.

Me vista quedo fija en el, mirando sus hermosos ojos verdes y él me miro también, hasta que un carraspeo de parte de Esme nos interrumpió, sacándome d mi burbuja.

Nos miraba de forma extraña y confundida a ambos.

—Bella, este es Edward —dijo mirándome para después mirarlo a él —Ella es tu prima Isabella, Edward.

Fue ahí cuando caí en cuenta…

¡Oh Dios!

¿Él es mi primo?

…

…

…

**Demasiado corto diría yo, pero es necesario ya que es la primera vez que se miran…**

**Quisiera darles las gracias por su apoyo y me alegra que hayan aceptado esta historia…**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

Hadelqui

piimpoohna-sevilla

Aniie

Carmen Cullen 116

**Gracias en verdad y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado…**

Atte:

LunithaMoon


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** Lo prometido, el capitulo está más largo que el anterior. Y hay una canción en este capítulo, es de Kelly Clarkson-Because Of You.

**.Incesto.**

**Capitulo 2:**

Estaba asombrada de la familia que tenia por parte de mi madre, simplemente eran… amorosa se podría decir.

Había conocido a mi prima Alice, quien al verme me abrazo efusivamente, diciéndome que seriamos muy buenas amigas y me comenzó a platicar un poco sobre su familia y su vida; y también conocí mas tarde a mi primo Emmett que al igual que Alice, me abrazo pero el de él fue un abrazo de oso, levantándome levemente del suelo.

Aun no eh visto a mi tío Carlisle y supongo que debe de estar trabajando aun en el hospital, puesto que es doctor.

En lo que resta del día no eh vuelto a hablar con Edward… No, de hecho… No eh hablado con él en todo el día, solo la pequeña presentación que tuvimos en el aeropuerto y ya.

Alice me había mostrado la que sería mi habitación por el tiempo que estuviéramos y era muy acogedora y tranquila.

Me encontraba sentada en mi cama, anotando la letra de una canción que me acababa de venir a la mente en este preciso momento…

Este era otro de mis pasatiempos favoritos, aparte de leer, me gustaba escribir y esta era una de las cosas que escribía… aunque también me gustaba tocar la guitarra para componer bien las canciones.

Minutos después termine de escribir y me levante de la cama, para guardar mis cosas, cuando alguien toco la puerta.

—Adelante —grite, mientras terminaba de cerrar el cajón de mi ropa interior.

—Bella, Esme y yo te hemos comprador esto —me dijo alegremente Alice.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia ella, después hacia sus manos, donde cargaba en ellas una hermosa guitarra azul con las orillas negras, realmente hermosa.

La mire sorprendida.

—No puedo aceptarlo.

—¿Porque no? —me miro confundida.

—Porque es mucho lo que han de haber gastado en ella.

Mire como alzo levemente su ceja izquierda, para después soltar una gran sonrisa.

—¡Oh, tonta Bella! No te preocupes por eso, tu solo acéptala que no gastamos en ella.

—Pero…

—¿Apoco nos vas a negar el regalo? —me hizo un puchero, haciendo la carita del gatito que sale en Shrek.

—No —Esta bien, ella gano.

Alice comenzó a brincar de alegría, para después dejar la guitarra sobre mi cama y salir de mi habitación.

Yo solo solté un gran suspiro.

…

…

Nos encontrábamos todos en la sala.

Edward y Emmett se encontraban jugando Play Station 3, junto con el novio de Alice; Jasper. Mientras que Alice se encontraba charlando alegremente con Rosalie; novia de Emmett.

Y yo, me encontraba leyendo como siempre.

—Bella —me llamo Esme. La mire, para que viera que tenía mi atención.

—¿Mande?

—¿Querida, Te ah gustado nuestro regalo? —sonrió cálidamente.

Le sonreí de vuelta.

—Sí, Muchas gracias tía.

—Mejor agradécemelo cantando para nosotros.

La mire sorprendida por el hecho de que supiera que me gustaba cantar.

Mientras que ella al decir eso, todos me miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Sabes cantar, Bella? —me pregunto Emmett.

—Un poco —admití sonrojada. Nunca me había gustado tener tanta atención. —Prefiero tocar solo la guitarra.

—Edward sabe tocar el piano —dijo sonrientemente Alice.

Vaya sorpresas que da esta familia, si que te saben sorprender.

Mire a Edward y él me miraba fijamente al igual. Estuvimos mirándonos exactamente 10 segundos, antes de que el apartara la vista.

—Si gustan les puedo cantar una canción que acabo de componer.

—Claro que si queremos querida, deja voy por tu guitarra.

—Yo la acompaño tía.

La seguí hacia mi recamara para tomar mi guitarra, una vez la tomamos, nos dirigimos hacia la sala con los demás, quienes se encontraban todos acomodados y dejaron una silla en medio de la sala para que yo me sentara a tocar.

Me senté en ella y me acomode, para comenzar a tocar y cantar.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far  
_

Esta canción era la segunda vez que la tocaba y siempre traía consigo un sentimiento que no me gustaba pero era la única manera de desahogarme.

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

_I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with_

Olvide quienes estaban a mí alrededor y donde me encontraba, concentrándome en la canción, reviviendo recuerdos.

_  
__Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

Tantos recuerdos vinieron hacia mí mientras me encontraba tocando.

_I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing_

Me olvide de todos, reviviendo mi niñez, mi adolescencia y mi primer amor, por quien sufrí tanto.

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

_Because of you  
Because of you_

Termine de cantar, para después mirar hacia frente, recordando donde me encontraba y con quienes.

Todos me miraban sorprendidos y yo solo me sonroje.

—Cantas hermoso —susurro Edward.

Yo solo lo mire, sonrojándome más y estaba segura que les había ganado a los tomates en el rojo.

—Tu madre tenía razón Bella, cantas hermoso —me dijo Esme, cálidamente.

Escuche como alguien aplaudía desde el marco de la puerta, por lo que mire hacia el marco y me encontré con mi tío Carlisle.

—Mi respeto hacia ti, Bella.

Por dios, más me sonrojaba.

—Mira que roja esta! Parece a Rose cuando… —Rosalie lo callo de un golpe. —Eso dolió Rose.

—Te lo merecías por lo que ibas a decir —le dijo molesta pero sonrojada.

Sonreí levemente al ver la escena y como se ponían a discutir.

Los miraba atentamente cuando sentí una mirada sobre mí, me gire para ver quién me miraba y toparme con la mirada verde de Edward.

Estuvimos mirándonos, hasta que me gire mi vista hacia la derecha, viendo que Alice me miraba y luego miraba a Edward, primero confundida pero después sorprendida.

Luego los dos se miraban, como si estuvieran hablando de algo entre ellos.

—¡No puedes hacer eso Edward! ¡Está mal!

¿Oh, De que me estaba perdiendo?

…

…

**Después de tanto tiempo eh actualizado y me da mucho gusto que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, por lo que espero y este también les guste.**

**Sobre los personajes, la verdad es que no me quise centrar mucho en ellos, describiéndolos como eran porque con el tiempo ustedes se irán dando cuenta.**

**La relación de Edward y Bella aun es como primos distanciados, pero poco a poco se darán las cosas.**

**Espero y comprendan.**

**A las personas que lean este fic, les pido de favor que si les gusta, dejen review dándome su opinión sobre él y que no les gusta.**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

Zaira

Diana

Babiiestarpinkmalfoy

Hadelqui

Aniie

Yasaku Cullen

Carmen Cullen 116

MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN

Alice Masen

lili-cherry-uhiha

maelita

07sakurita-Chan.

Mari

**Bueno, los dejo y que tengan un bello día todos, y espero este capítulo les haya gustado y haya sido de su agrado.**

**Atte:**

**LunithaMoon**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** Decidí comenzar la historia desde el inicio de su relación y como se dieron las cosas.

**.Incesto.**

**Capitulo 3:**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde mi llegada a casa de mi tía Esme y me la estaba pasando de maravilla, por excepción de ayer que Alice me llevo de compras por culpa de una dichosa fiesta que habrá el viernes y quiere que le acompañe.

También había llegado a conocer un poco más a Emmett, quien hasta ahorita es uno de mis primos favoritos, su forma de ser me sorprende, es como un niño con cuerpo de adulto… simplemente divertido.

A mi tío Carlisle casi no le miro, puesto que se la lleva trabajando casi todo el día en el hospital y es algo que se comprende porque a pesar de ser un pueblo pequeño, siempre hay enfermos.

Mi tía Esme era con una de las personas con las que más convivo, es tierna y comprensiva, puedes hablar con ella todo el día y no te cansas.

Pero a quien no me podía sacar de la mente era a mi primo, Edward. Ese chico que me hace desvelarme, pensando en el.

Es tan misterioso que no se decir, siempre esta callado y no me mira, es como si no existiera… Claro, a excepción de hace unos días, cuando me pidieron que tocara la guitarra.

Solo espero poder hablar con él, poder conocerlo más. Es mi primo y no saber de nada de él, me es un poco extraño… Pero sabe, eso lo dejare al tiempo.

Haber que pasa.

…

…

—¡Bella, es hora de irnos! —me gritaron desde la planta baja, y sabía que era Alice por su voz un poco chillona al gritar.

—¡Voy! —le conteste para que me esperara y no se impacientara.

Tome 20 dólares y los guarde en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón de mezclilla.

Alice había intento arreglarme pero no lo consiguió, por lo que a cambio, me amenazo con llevarme de compras de nuevo, y aun así me negué a dejarla que me arregla pero conociéndola… ¡Se que lo cumplirá!

—¡Bella, te has tardado demasiado! —me miro molesta Alice una vez llegue hacia donde ella se encontraba.

—Perdona pero aun no había tomado dinero y por eso me tarde —intente disculparme, esperaba y me creyera porque era muy mala mintiendo.

—¿Te han dicho que eres patética mintiendo? —pregunto con una sonrisa burlesca.

—Algo —admití. La verdad era que todo mundo me lo había dicho.

Vi como negaba con la cabeza, para después tomarme de la mano y subirme a su coche. Un porche 911, color amarillo.

Muy del estilo de Alice.

Arranco el coche y teníamos ya algunos minutos en silencio cuando caí en cuenta de que no sabía a dónde íbamos.

—¿A dónde vamos? —le pregunte. Quería saber hacia dónde nos dirigíamos ya que no me lo había ni comentado.

—A mi escuela —contesto indiferente.

—¿A tu escuela?

—Es lo que acabo de decir, Bella —levanto una ceja al decirlo.

—¿Pero a que o porque? —era raro que ella no me contestara, solo tenía unos días de conocerla y la mayoría de las veces sabia como reaccionaria.

—Lo veraz cuando lleguemos —yo solo atine a mirarla confundida, para después hundirme en mi asiento.

Después de eso ya no volvimos a hablar, nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio donde solo se escuchaba la música del radio del carro.

…

…

¿Quién diría que la escuela de Alice se encontraría tan lejos de su casa?

Para mi había sido demasiado lejos y demasiado tiempo para llegar a esa escuela a la cual no sabía ni para que habíamos ido.

A pesar de que Alice manejaba rápido, hoy fue todo lo contrario.

—¡Bella apúrate! —me apresuro Alice, por lo que camine más rápido para alcanzarla.

Nos encontrábamos caminando entre los pasillos de la escuela y eh de decir que a pesar de que aquí sea un pueblo pequeño, la escuela se encontraba más grande de lo que esperaba y estaba muy bien arreglada.

—¡Por dios Bella, caminas demasiado lento! —me tomo de la mano, para después arrastrarme detrás de ella.

Atravesamos unos cuantos pasillos para después ingresar a un gran gimnasio, lleno de alumnos y maestros, junto con algunos padres de familia.

Había puestos por doquier, y un gran escenario bien decorados. El rojo y negro eran los colores más destacados en decoraciones.

—¿Qué se festeja hoy? —pregunte curiosa al mirar a tanta gente.

Eh de decir que, algunos puestos están asombrosos y bien arreglados.

—Cada año subastan a los chicos más guapos del instituto, por lo que hoy eligieron hacerlo en vacaciones.

—¡Oh! ¿Y has venido a comprar a Jasper? —a mi suposición, la pregunta era más que obvia al ver la sonrisa que ponía.

—Si —les dije, la pregunta ofende.

—¿Y qué hacen con el dinero o con qué fin hacen esto?

—Recolectar fondos para el orfanato y el asilo —contesto con una gran sonrisa de por medio.

¡Wow! Una colecta para orfanatos y asilos es algo bueno, nunca me había tocado alguna escuela que hiciera subastas o ventas para apoyar ese tipo de lugares.

Se me hace algo bueno y amable de parte de todos.

Estuvimos buen rato dando vueltas por el gimnasio, Alice saludando y yo viendo a las personas que saludaba.

En un principio había tenido la esperanza de encontrarme aquí con Edward pero desde que habíamos llegado no lo eh visto y la verdad es que si me había ilusionado con verlo pero no, no lo eh visto y dudo verlo por lo que veo.

Me encontraba tan metida en mis pensamientos que al reaccionar me di cuenta de que no me encontraba con Alice si no perdida, por lo que comencé a buscarla entre todos.

…

…

¡Me había perdido!

Ni rastro de Alice por ningún lado y ya me estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa por la mirada que algunos chicos me mandaban. Decidí mejor salir del gimnasio, por lo que seguí el camino que tomamos Alice y yo al llegar.

Una vez estuve afuera, me sonreí, alegre de haber recordado el camino y haber salido de esa… esa… esa cosa llena de gente.

Camine hacia la orilla de la banqueta y me senté, sintiendo el aire fresco de la tarde y la verdad es que era demasiado agradable en estos momentos porque no estaba haciendo frio y eso que es un milagro aquí en Forks.

—Que tranquilidad —susurre.

—Por eso salgo a esta hora —alguien musito a mi lado, tomándome desprevenida por lo que di un leve brinquito por el susto.

—No te sentí llegar —le mire sorprendida.

Lucia más hermoso que nunca, con zapatos negro, al igual que su pantalón, una camisa verde claro, que hacia resaltar mas sus ojos color esmeralda y su cabello de bronce despeinado… estaba hermoso.

—Perdona, no te quise asustar —se disculpo, con una sonrisa de por medio.

Eso solo me dejo anonada.

—No… no te preocupes.

—Ya que tu lo dices —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia para después mirarme confundido —A todo esto, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Alice?

—¿Cómo sabes que vengo con Alice? —ahora la confundida era yo.

—Te vi dentro junto con ella, aparte Emmett ya tenía rato aquí y sería ilógico que vinieras con él.

—Oh, ya.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, donde yo me encontraba viendo hacia la nada.

La verdad era que me estaba muriendo de ganas por voltear a mirarlo pero sabía que estaba mal porque cada vez que lo miraba me sentía desfallecer, una alegría enorme y sentía que no podría estar nunca sin él, sin estar a su lado. Lo quería y solo para mí, sin tener que compartirlo con nadie más.

En un principio pensé en amor, pero sería una incoherencia al ser el mi primo, pero después me di cuenta que era amor de primos, solo eso.

O eso creo…

—¿Bella?

—¿Si? —le conteste con otra pregunta, volteando a verlo.

—¿Quieres… —me miro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro —¿Quieres ir a comer un helado?

…

…

—Y entonces Emmett se tiro de la ventana de mi recamara, llevándose de por medio las sabanas que cubrían a Rose —conto tras que estalláramos en risas.

Nos encontrábamos sentados debajo de un árbol que se encontraba en un parque, donde había niños jugando acompañados por sus padres.

Después de haber llegado a la heladería, nos habíamos puesto a hablar y hablar que ni cuenta me di de cuando nos acabamos el helado y de cómo llegamos hasta aquí.

—¿Sabes Bella? No eres como pensé que serias —me dijo tras calmarse de las risas y mirarme de una forma diferente, parecía… ternura.

—¿Cómo pensaste que era? —pregunte confundida.

—Egoísta y rebelde —contesto indiferente para después mirarme con una sonrisa burlesca.

—¿Eso pensaste? Me ofendes —dije, fingiendo indignidad.

—Eres una pésima actriz, Bella —se burlo de mi por mi innata actuación.

—Lo sé, muchos me lo han dicho —le dije, tras sacarle la lengua, viéndome infantilmente.

Sabía que desde este momento algo cambiaria, pero lo que no sabía era que por mi forma de sentirme protegida por él, por la forma en que me hablaba y...

¿Qué tenía Edward que me hacía sentir así?

—Edward… —le hable, tratando de llamar su atención, cosa que logre, pues al instante volteó a verme.

—Dime

—¿Por qué Alice te grito ayer? —le mire confundida y me di cuenta que Edward había fruncido el ceño —Perdona, no me fui mi intención molestarte —me disculpe al instante.

El simplemente negó.

—Alice… —tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire para después soltarlo pesadamente —Alice tiene visiones.

—¿Visiones? —Exclame asombrada —¿Cómo los psíquicos?

Asintió levemente —Mira el futuro pero no siempre acierta.

—¿Por qué? —quise saber. No era que Alice me asustara, todo lo contrario.

—Ella mira lo que pasara dependiendo de la decisión de la persona.

—¡Oh!...Entiendo —aun me encontraba un poco confundida —¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso, con ayer?

Sentí como se helo al preguntarle y se quedo quieto.

—Alice me vio irme.

—¿Irte? —Me alzo una ceja —Digo, sé que no es de mi importancia pero no tendrías porque irte… ¿O sí?

Mire como se levanto del suelo y sacudirse la ropa, limpiándose un poco, para después ofrecerme su mano para ayudarme a pararme.

¡Estaba ignorando mi pregunta!

Lo mire confundida, pero acepte su mano, para pararme, una vez me pare, al instante me jalo hacia él, dejándonos junto, sin ningún centímetro que nos separa, para después acercarse lentamente a mi oído con una gran sonrisa.

—Eso es cosa que con el tiempo lo averiguaras, Bella —susurro sensualmente.

Sentí un escalofrió correr por mi espina dorsal.

¿Qué era lo que Edward Cullen tramaba y lo más importante… Porque diablos me gustaba sentirme así?

…

…

…

**Espero y este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y les haya gustado tanto como a mí.**

**Como se han dado cuenta, la relación de Edward y Bella está comenzando, pues al fin han tenido su momento a solas donde están comenzando a conocerse, pero… ¿Dónde ah quedado Alice? ¿Y qué hacia Edward en la escuela?**

**Quisiera agradecerles a estar personas por haberse tomado su tiempo en pasar a leer y dejar review:**

Carmen Cullen 116

Yasaku Cullen

MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN

Marie Sellory

Hadelqui

Flo pii ta Zz

chica vampiro 92

hermanitas cullen

Babiiestarpinkmalfoy

Deanna

Vivi

ERZSËBETH

lili-cherry-uhiha

princesaamy

alisea

piimpoohna-sevilla

Gaby-Dani Cullen

Mari

**Espero también, poder actualizar pronto, ya que ya me encuentro escribiendo el siguiente capítulo pero no prometo actualización pronto porque también tengo otros fanfics que escribir y son muchos que quiero terminar unos capítulos para poder complacer a todos.**

**Que tengan un bello día.**

**Atte.:**

**LunithaMoon**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por su apoyo y comprensión, les agradezco de todo corazón sus palabras…

**.Incesto.**

**Capitulo 4:**

No había nada de emocionante el día de hoy, Alice se había ido con Rosalie de compras, llevándose con ellas a Emmett y Jasper para que cargaran sus bolsas. Habían intentado llevarme pero no pudieron y se me hizo un poco fuera de lo normal al ver que Alice no me había obligado, solo prenuncio un simple: A la otra será. Y se fue.

Tome mi guitarra y me tumbe en la cama. Comencé a tocar, intentando ver como sonaba la música emitida con una de las canciones que tengo escrita desde hace meses pero nunca le puedo sacar algún ritmo que le quede a ella, nunca me satisface ninguna.

—Mierda —musite.

—Esa no es manera de hablar para una dama como tu —dijo una hermosa voz aterciopelada, asustándome levemente.

No lo había escuchado entrar… como siempre.

—¿Porque siempre te asustas? —pregunto burlesco.

—¿Porque nunca tocas? —contraataque. Era algo que no había podido cambiar desde que llegue, aun seguía siendo un poco huraña.

Le alce una ceja, mirándolo profundamente para que se diera cuenta que aun esperaba una respuesta.

—Me gusta escucharte tocar o cantar —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Esa no es razón para que siempre me andes pegando tremendos sustos —le espete molesta.

Sonrió y se acerco hacia donde me encontraba… la cama, y se sentó a lado mío.

—Me encanta verte molesta.

Me sonroje violentamente, por lo que opte por bajar la mirada para que mi cabello tapara mi cara. Así Edward no se daría cuenta… o eso esperaba.

—¿Sabes que no deberías mentir? —balbuceé. Siempre que me encontraba frente a él me ponía nerviosa —Es pecado.

—Se que mentir es pecado Bella, pero… —sentí como su mano se acercaba a mi cara, levantándome el mentón suavemente para que lo mirara por lo que me sonroje más de lo que ya estaba y continuo lo que estaba diciendo —Si decir la verdad también lo es… Entonces no me importaría pecar.

Me regalo una media sonrisa, antes de pararse y salir de mi habitación.

¿Era mi imaginación o estaba haciendo demasiado calor?

Porque si no era así, era culpa de Edward que me hubiera puesto así.

…

…

Edward y yo cada vez éramos mas unidos, y por mi parte, a mi me encantaba platicar con él, era muy diferente a sus hermanos aparte de que compartíamos gustos iguales como la música clásica era un ejemplo de ello.

Con Edward el tiempo se pasaba volando que ni lo sentía, podría estar todo un día con él y no me pesaría para nada.

Pero mientras más tiempo pasaba, mas diferente me sentía, y no me estaba gustando para nada porque eran los mismos sentimientos o incluso más fuertes de los que una vez sentí por Jacob.

Jacob, el que alguna vez fue mi Jake, por la persona que lo di todo…

¿Por qué lo tenía que recordar en este momento?

No sé que me está pasando, pero solo espero que no sea lo que me imagino porque sería algo estúpido de pensar y sentir…

…

—_¿Bella? —mire a Jake a los ojos, me enamorada —Te amo nena._

—_Yo también te amo Jake —y lo bese._

—_Tenlo siempre presente aquí —dijo, golpeándome levemente mi cabeza con su dedo índice; después de dejar de besarnos._

_Yo solo asentí._

…

…

_Me encontraba en casa de Jake, esperando a que llegara de jugar Básquet._

—_¡Bella! —Escuche que alguien me gritaba a lo lejos._

_Mire hacia donde había provenido aquella voz, y me encuentro con los fuertes brazos de Jacob, abrazándome._

—_Pensé que no te vería —susurro, acercando su rostro al mío. Aun me mantenía entre sus brazos._

—_Entonces déjame decirte que has pensado mal —susurre yo también._

—_Me alegro de haberme equivocado —me sonrió, a lo que yo le correspondí la sonrisa, antes de abrazarlo efusivamente._

…

…

—_Ella es mi mejor amiga, Leah —dijo señalando hacia una chica de cabello negro, y tez morena, y ojos negros… Muy hermosa eh de decir._

—_Mucho gusto Bella —me dijo con una sonrisa forzada, lo sé porque yo la había hecho igual._

—_Mucho gusto Leah —le conteste de la misma manera._

_Jake solo nos miraba confundido._

_.._

…

_Me encontraba manejando hacia el supermercado para comprar los chocolates preferidos de Jake. Sabía que le encantarían cuando los viera y realmente me encontraba emocionada como nunca antes por ver su expresión al verme con ellos._

_Lo extrañaba como no tenía idea, ya había pasado una semana sin verle y por culpa de mis estudios._

_El cinema se encontraba a lado del supermercado, por lo que después de comprar los chocolates me acerque para ver que películas había, cuando mire algo que nunca me había imaginado._

_Jacob y Leah, abrazados en la sala de espera… pero eso no era lo peor si no que…_

_¡Se estaban besando!_

_Sentí como una lagrima comenzaba a rodar por mis mejillas, por lo que la limpie rápidamente con el dorso de mi mano, para después retirarme de ahí._

…

…

_Hace 3 días que mire a Jacob con Leah y no de la manera que hubiera querido ver._

_Había pensado que tal vez ella lo había sonsacado y obligado a hacerlo o algo por el estilo pero me di cuenta que no fue así; de la manera más horrible hoy en clases al llegar…_

—_¡Hola Jake! —le salude al llegar._

_El se encontraba con toda la manada de sus amigos._

_El enarco su ceja derecha, para después mirarme de arriba hacia abajo._

—_¿Te conozco? —pregunto con repugnancia._

—_Jake… tu... Bueno, tu yo y andamos —intente pronunciar seriamente pero no pude._

—_Bella, Bella, Bella —hablo, mientras movía su cabeza hacia los lados… en forma de negación —Querida, tu solo fuiste una apuesta._

—_¿Una apuesta? —murmure, a la vez que agache la mirada llena de furia al darme cuenta de sus palabras._

—_Así es Bella, tu solo fuiste mi pequeño juguete todo este tiempo y… —apunto hacia sus amigos, que me miraban burlonamente —La diversión de ellos._

_Un juguete para el… y…_

_La diversión de sus amigos…_

_Jacob Black era un completo y totalmente idiota._

_Con mirada y paso decidido, me acerque a él seductoramente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro._

—_¿Sabes qué Jakey? —me apegue más hacia el —Gracias por el cumplido pero —sentí como se estremecía cada vez mas —¡Tu eres un completo idiota de mierda! —le grite en el oído, antes de tirarle un golpe en su parte intima._

_Me aleje, toda roja de la vergüenza y escuchando los lamentos y maldiciones de Jacob hacia mí._

—_¡Vas a pagar por eso Bella! ¡Lo pagaras muy caro y te vas a arrepentir!_

…

…

Eso no fue lo último que escuche de él, puesto que aun le tengo que ver cuando estoy en clases…

Pero aun me duele pensar en el, fue la primera persona de la que me enamore y confié.

…

…

Estaba atardeciendo, y se miraba hermoso, por lo mismo me encontraba en el patio de la casa, sentada en la banca de madera que había y aun seguía con mi guitarra en brazos. Días como estos, atardeceres como estos son los que siempre me han inspirado a tocar y cantar al igual que escribir.

Todo mi día ah sido demasiado melancólico, eh recordado más de lo que eh debido a personas que no debería.

Empecé a tocar levemente la guitarra, recordando la misma canción de la mañana. Comencé a cantar la letra.

_Llegaste con una esperanza  
mi espera tuvo un final  
hablabas cuando yo te amaba  
y te burlabas o creías que te hacia tanta falta  
_

Aun recordaba a Jake, siempre lo tendría dentro mi mente porque el dolor y sufrimiento que me causo fue enorme, siempre pensé que él me amaría igual pero no, solo se burlaba de mí cuando le decía que le amaba.

_  
Tus frases no se me olvidaron  
me hiciste ver que había algo mas  
las alas me has arrebatado  
no puedo volar me has herido en vano_

Me sobresalte al escuchar a alguien cantar, y cuando mira me di cuenta que era Emmett, quien me miraba con una mirada llena de tristeza, a la vez que seguía cantando conmigo.

_  
Un huracán que mata  
despacio y me desangra  
tan fuerte que hoy acaba mi paciencia ante ti  
mis ganas de vivir y me rindo a este sufrir  
no me busques que yo a ti te detesto  
y solo encuentro que yo de ti fui..._

Yo seguía tocando, mientras sentía mis ojos arder al recordarlo todo, hasta en canciones me dolía recordarlo, pensar en él y pensar que solo fui una confusión, un juego.

_  
Fui solo una confusión  
y que soy yo tu gran error  
olvido de un viejo amor  
una confusión  
que actuaste sin pensar  
que yo de ti me enamoraría y tal vez  
tú podrías arruinar mi vida  
tú..._

Emmett solo me miro, mientras cantábamos y acerco su mano, para limpiar las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer.

__

No quiero que me digas nada  
no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar  
arma suicida del alma  
que destruyes mi fe de amar

Escuche atentamente la voz de Emmett, sus palabras eran como estacas a mi corazón, que con cada una que decía, me desangraba mas.

_  
Un huracán que mata  
despacio y me desangra  
tan fuerte que hoy acaba mi paciencia ante ti  
mis ganas de vivir y me rindo a este sufrir  
no me busques que yo a ti te detesto  
y solo encuentro que yo de ti fui...  
_

Me dolía, dolía demasiado pero el rencor, el odio que yo siento hacia él nunca se desvanecerá, nunca se olvidara todo el dolor que él me causo, todo el daño por una simple tontería.

_  
Fui solo una confusión  
y que soy yo tu gran error  
olvido de un viejo amor  
una confusión  
que actuaste sin pensar  
que yo de ti me enamoraría  
y tal vez tú podrías arruinar mi vida  
tú..._

Ojala nunca se hubiera atravesado en mi vida, ojala nunca lo hubiera conocido para no sentir esto, para nunca haber sufrido así.

_  
Regrésame los días que  
hiciste una mentira, te creía  
pues jamás seré capaz  
de engañar con el corazón  
para después salir corriendo  
sin ninguna explicación_

Engañarme a mi misma fue lo que más me dolió, pensar que el me amaría, fue engañar a mi propio corazón y pensar que el sería el único en mi vida, con quien compartiría toda la vida.

__

Y que soy yo tu gran error  
olvido de un viejo amor  
una confusión  
que actuaste sin pensar  
que yo de ti me enamoraría y tal vez  
tú podrías arruinar mi vida  
tú...

No lo puedo evitar más, a pesar de todo el dolor, aun le sigo pensando y recordando más que antes.

Mire a Emmett, que me miraba con lastima… odiaba que me miraran así pero en estos momento no le tome importancia, ya que solo sentí como quitaba la guitarra de mis brazos y me tomaba en brazos, abrazándome, a la vez que yo me soltaba en llanto.

¿Por qué era tan difícil olvidar y tan fácil amar?

…

…

**¡Espero y les haya sido de su agrado y les haya gustado!**

**Les quisiera agradecer a todas esas personas que me mandaron un review para apoyarme, otras para ayudarme y otras dándome consejos y sé que ustedes me desean bien pero muchas veces, el dolor es más fuerte, pero para mí ya se me está pasando un poco, gracias pero aun hay veces que salgo y miro tantos niños que me traen tantos recuerdos y me tengo que aguantar las ganas de llorar.**

**Quisiera dar un agradecimiento especial a una chica que me dejo una bella letra, que me hizo llorar tanto que caí en cuenta de tantas cosas… **CuteMoon**… Peque… Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por la canción.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a estas personas por el capitulo #3:**

MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN

Hadelqui

Carmen Cullen 116

lunalu87

Salome Taisho

lili-cherry-uhiha

chica vampiro 92

CuteMoon

Angy Malfoy

Nikki Hale

Babiiestarpinkmalfoy

May Cullen

princesaamy

sweet_arlequin

07sakurita-Chan.

Mari

Zaira

EDWARDKANAME

Gaby-Dani Cullen

Flo pii ta Zz

sereniti84

Serena Princesita Hale

cuicky1994

Camile Cullen

my chemical with Edward

**Y agradecerles a estas chicas por sus apoyos y consejos en estos días:**

andy-cullen

zoe-uchiha7

Almendra Black

ale-lola

MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN

princesaamy

CuteMoon

07sakurita-Chan.

Sally Bella Tonks Eyre

**Muchas pero muchas gracias, de todo Corazón y quisiera decirles que tardare un poco en actualizar porque tengo muchas que hacer, aparte de que quiero hacer los capítulos un poco más largo… ****Para ****que sean más de su agrado.**

**Atte.:**

**LunithaMoon**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A:** El intento hice de crear el capítulo más largo mas no se que piensen ustedes y sé que demore mucho, pero con la sorpresa que les tengo en este capítulo, espero y les guste y se olvide lo de la tardanza.

PD: Bajen la canción de Avril Lavigne-Fall to Pieces, porque más adelante viene una escena que seguro les encantara y ocupan la canción.

**.Incesto.**

**Capitulo 5:**

No puedo creerlo, desde que Emmett canto conmigo aquella tarde (cosa que me sorprendió de Emmett por lo hermosa que era su voz) Nos hemos vuelto más unidos.

Le eh contado el porqué mi tristeza, el porqué eh andado demasiado depresiva últimamente y el ah hablado conmigo, asegurándome que siempre estará junto a mí, cosa que ambos sabemos que es mentira porque pronto yo me iré.

En un principio creí que Rosalie me odiaba, pero ahora lo puedo asegurar; Rosalie me odia, y lo digo por las miradas llenas de odio que me da. Estoy segura que es porque eh pasado más tiempo con Emmett de lo que ella pasa con él, pero no es porque yo quiera si no que él se preocupa demasiado por mí, incluso cuando le eh dicho que estoy bien.

También eh conocido a otras chicas estos días, una tal Lauren y Jessica, que parecían muñequitas plásticas, digo, con todo respeto pero nunca me han agradado ese tipo de chicas, son demasiadas superficiales para mis gustos de amistades.

Por lo que mejor me eh dedicado a salir de casa, para venir un rato a un prado que me eh encontrado hace unos días y me puse a escribir.

Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar mi libreta, mira como una hoja sobresalía de todas las demás, por lo que la abrí y vaya mi sorpresa al encontrarme con que eran unas leves palabras que había escrito el día en que Jacob me negó.

_Jake._

_Solo escribo esto para desahogarme el coraje que siento hacia ti, no porque me importes como tú crees pensar._

_En un principio creí que eras todo para mí, me sentía afortunada al tener alguien como tú, incluso me llegue a sentir poca cosa para ti, pensaba que deberías conseguir una chica que fuera mucho mejor que yo, porque yo no era nada; Me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba, yo soy mucho mejor que tu, valgo mucho más que tu y sé que no soy la gran cosa pero más que tu sí._

_Eh aprendido a amar y lamentablemente fue a tu lado, pero es de lo único que estoy agradecida hacia ti._

_Recuerdo que una vez me preguntaste que si que era para mí vivir, y te dije que era estar junto a ti, pero… hoy no sé que es vivir, no le encuentro sentido, y no porque me hayas dejado porque por eso estoy más que contenta, créeme que fue lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado._

_Pero, el sentido de la vida es algo que se ocupa mucha experiencia, y muchos años de vida para poder contestar y me retracto al decir que era por estar junto a ti, porque ese hubiera sido mi peor error._

_No me malinterpretes y pienses que lo digo por celos o rabia, no, no, te lo digo porque así me lo dice mi corazón._

_Mi querido y amado Jake, ahora que lo pienso no sé ni porque demonios me pongo a escribirte algo que se y tal vez nunca llegues a leer porque no sé si algún día llegara esta carta a tus años._

_Bueno, en fin, creo que es todo lo que quería decir, así que sin más vueltas al asunto, termino esta carta felizmente, sin saber si algún día te la daré o simplemente la guardare._

_Con amor y cariño._

_Bella Swan._

Sonreí levemente, al ver las palabras que había usado.

En ese entonces no le encontraba sentido a la vida, incluso había pensando en el suicidio pero eso era de cobardes y era algo que estaba seguro no volvería a pensar, aparte de que… Le eh encontrado el sentido de vivir.

Porque sin querer queriendo estaba sintiendo amor de nuevo, de la persona equivocada pero amor al fin.

Porque poco a poco estaba enamorándome de mí primo.

De mi Edward.

Sé que lo que estoy haciendo es un pecado del que me debo arrepentir pero es algo que no puedo y no hare.

Aun a pesar de que aun sigo queriendo a Jacob y no me lo pueda sacar de mi maldita mente, y de mi corazón.

…

…

—¡Emmett Cullen bájame ahora mismo! —grite molesta.

Me encontraba sobre su hombro, quien me traía como un costal.

¿Por qué? Fácil.

Me estaban "secuestrando" para ir de compras todos juntos: Alice, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie y Jasper.

Sinceramente las compras no eran lo mío, y TODOS lo sabían, así que eh ahí la razón porque me han secuestrado.

Sentí como Emmett me tomada entre sus brazos y me subía al jeep, sentándose conmigo encima. Mira hacia los demás, dándome cuenta que Rose me miraba con el ceño fruncido y con gran odio y por supuesto sentada a nuestro lado izquierdo, a su lado se encontraba un Jasper serio. En el asiento de copiloto se encontraba Alice sonriente y manejando Edward, con una sonrisa burlona, mirándome por el retrovisor.

Me moleste y le saque la lengua infantilmente. Edward me miro shokeado para después regresar la vista hacia frente y arrancar el carro.

Yo solo me reí internamente al recordar de nuevo la imagen de Edward. Era realmente cómico verlo hacer ese…

—¿Por qué vamos de compras? —pregunte curiosa.

Alice ladeo su cabeza hacia la izquierda, mirándome fijamente con una gran sonrisa.

—Esa mi querida Bella es una sorpresa —dirigió su vista hacia el frente de nuevo después de contestarme.

Vaya respuesta, me dejo igual que antes de preguntar.

**...**

Nos encontrábamos Emmett, Edward y yo comiendo en Mc Donald's después de haberme salvado de las garras de Alice al quererme mandar a los vestidores para probarme lencería de Victoria Secret. La verdad no es muy mi estilo vestir lo que ella usaba.

Por lo tanto, los tres nos encontrábamos esperando nuestra comida, cuando anunciaron que ya estaba, Edward se paro para ir por ella, dejándonos a Emmett y a mi solos.

¡Perfecto!

Era la perfecta oportunidad para sacarme de dudas, una pregunta que tiene horas carcomiéndome la cabeza.

—Emmett —le hable, sacándolo de sus pensamientos puesto que dirigió su mirada hacia mí, incomodándome.

—Dime Bells —me contesto, con una gran sonrisa.

Bells, apodo que me pusieron los Cullen hace algunos días, igual que como Alice le decían Al, a Edward le decía Eddie (claro que él lo odiaba), a Emmett le decían Em, Rosalie es Rosa y Jasper pues Jazz.

Me removí incomoda sobre mi asiento.

—¿Cómo te sabias la canción que estaba tocando el otro día cuando… —Emmett me miro con lastima. Odiaba que me miraran con lastima.

—Te escuche el otro día practicando la canción —me interrumpió —y te copie la letra porque… —ladeo su cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

¡Emmett sonrojado!

Nunca imagine llegar al día en ver a Emmett sonrojado y por una pregunta sin sentido.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunte con maldad evidente en mi voz.

Emmett me miro curioso, sabía que yo tramaba algo pero no le diría que.

—¿Qué estas pensando Bella? —pregunto con una ceja alzada.

—¿Yo? —me apunte a mí misma.

—No veo a ninguna otra Bella por aquí —me dijo con la misma expresión de antes.

Abrí la boca para contestarle pero en ese momento llego Edward con nuestra comida por lo que di por terminada la conversación.

Por hoy…

…

…

Ya tenía 3 semanas aquí en Forks, y desde hace 1 semana que me encontraba conviviendo más con Edward.

Edward… La verdad era que nunca me dejaba de sorprender su manera de ser, es caballeroso y respetuoso, tenemos los mismos gustos de música y aunque no en todo coincidimos me la eh pasado de maravilla junto a su lado.

Por eso, en este momento me encuentro platicando en la sala, sentada en el sillón grande con él, mientras la familia ah salido.

—¿Bella…? —me hablo, sacándome de mi cavilaciones, algo muy normal en mi.

—Dime —le dije con una sonrisa. Me era normal sonreír frente a él.

—La canción que tocaste hace unas semanas… ¿Era por algún chico? —lo mire sorprendida, pero después mi cara cambio a una de tristeza, mientras que la de él era como confundida con celos, no sé, tal vez estoy mal por andar imaginando cosas.

_I look away and I look back at you._

—Si —respondí a secas mirando hacia la nada, para después decirle de quien era —Era para Jake —volví mi vista hacia él, mirándolo directamente hacia los ojos, que sentía que me hipnotizaban.

—¿Tanto te lastimo? —pregunto con tristeza.

Asentí levemente —A veces quisiera regresar el tiempo.

_You try to say,_

_Things that you can't undo._

—Hay cosas que uno no puede hacer Bella, no siempre puedes regresar el tiempo y deshacerlas.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, era un silencio cómodo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a cortar.

_They had my way,_

_I never get over you._

—¿Alguna vez te has enamorado Edward?

—En un tiempo pensé que no, pero ahora me eh dado cuenta de que si, si me eh enamorado… De hecho, estoy enamorado —se confeso, a la vez que se acercaba más hacia mí.

_Today is the day,_

_I pray that we make it true._

—Estas enamorado —susurre. Me dolía saberlo y no sé el porqué.

No, de hecho si se el porqué pero no lo quiero admitir porque me dolería más.

—Si —susurro también, mientras tomaba mi mano y al hacerlo sentí una pequeña descarga de corriente correr sobre mí con solo su tacto —Enamorado de ti —le mire sorprendida al escuchar sus palabras.

_Make it through the fall,_

_Make it, through it all._

Sonrojada, costándome admitir que era verdad lo que el acababa de confesar.

—¿No te da miedo quererme? —le pregunte cuando por fin pude caer en la realidad.

—No —admitió al instante, sin siquiera pensarlo.

—¿Qué pensarían nuestros padres, Edward? —dije al borde de la histeria.

_And I don't wanna fall in pieces,_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you._

_I don't wanna talk about it._

—No hay que hablar de ellos —me dijo con ternura.

—Pero tienes que caer en cuenta de lo que está pasando…

—Te amo Bella, no sé como paso y no quiero averiguarlo porque solo lo sé y no me arrepiento de ello.

Yo no cabía de la sorpresa.

_And I don't wanna a conversation,_

_I just wanna cry in front of you,_

_I don't wanna talk about it._

_Cuz I'm in love with you._

Sentí mil emociones atreves de mi, ternura, culpabilidad, cariño, eran demasiadas para ser exacta pero especialmente sentí una.

Amor.

¡Oh, por dios! ¡Me eh enamorado de mi propio primo y lo puedo admitir ahora que el me lo ah dicho!

—Yo… yo también siento lo mismo que tu —admití, sonrojándome a mas no poder.

_You're the only one,_

_I'll be till the end._

—Haría lo que fuera por ti, Bella… —me alzo el mentón con su mano, haciéndome mirarlo hacia los ojos que brillaban como nunca antes los había visto.

_What I call undone_

_You bring me back again._

_Back into the stars,_

_Back into your arms._

—…Yo te ayudare a olvidarlo —susurro, para después abrazarme.

_And I don't wanna fall in pieces,_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you,_

_I don't wanna talk about it._

—No quiero hablar de eso, porque ya me has hecho olvidarlo —lo abrace fuertemente.

_And I don't wanna a conversation,_

_I just wanna cry in front of you,_

_I don't wanna talk about it._

_Cuz I'm in love with you._

—Te quiero Bella, solo para mí y no compartirte con nadie más —dijo, tras separarse levemente y depositar un tierno beso en mi frente.

_Wanna know who you are,_

_Wanna know where to start,_

_I have wanna know what this means._

—Quiero conocerte mas, quiero saber más de ti —lo mire.

Era muchas cosas que aun no sabía de él y no sabía por dónde empezar y lo quería hacer.

Quería saber que se siente el quererlo más de lo que le quiero, el estar con él aunque sea a escondidas de todos por ser algo prohibido, algo incesto.

_Wanna know how you feel,_

_Wanna know what is real,_

_I wanna know everything._

—Yo también quiero saber más de ti —me tomo del rostro con ambas manos.

_And I don't wanna fall in pieces,_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you._

Nos fuimos acercando más cada vez hasta que nos besamos.

_I don't wanna talk about it._

El mejor beso de toda mi vida eh de admitir, nunca antes me habían besado con tanto amor y ternura a la vez.

_And I don't wanna a conversation,_

_I just wanna cry in front of you,_

_I don't wanna talk about it._

Lo abrace, tomándolo por el cuello con ambos brazos, aferrándome mas hacia él, mientas que Edward me tomaba por la cintura.

El beso se comenzó a convertir más apasionado.

_And I don't wanna fall in pieces,_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you,_

_I don't wanna talk about it._

Nuestra respiración comenzó a agitarse.

Me senté encima de él a ahorcadas, a la vez que el comenzaba a introducir sus manos dentro de mi blusa, dejando leves caricias en mi espalda.

_And I don't wanna a conversation,_

_I just wanna cry in front of you,_

_I don't wanna talk about it._

Sentía sus caricias y no me molestaba.

Edward se encontraba sin su camisa, dejando ver su torso bien formado, que me dejaba sin aliento.

_Cuz I'm in love with you,_

—Te amo Bella —dijo, mientras depositaba besos sobre mi estomago ya descubierto.

_I'm in love with you,_

Me senté, quedando de frente con Edward.

—Yo también te amo Edward, demasiado —y lo bese.

_Cuz I'm love with you,_

No podía pedir un mejor día que este, estando junto a la persona que amo, compartiendo tan bello momento y aunque estuviera yendo tan apresurado, no me importaba porque le amaba y sabía que no me arrepentiría nunca.

_I'm in love with you._

—No me dejes nunca Edward —hable entre besos.

—Nunca —dijo, tras volverme a besar apasionadamente.

_I'm in love with you._

—¡Edward Cullen y Bella Swan! ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?! —grito una Alice furiosa al entrar a la sala junto con Jasper, quien nos miraba más que sorprendidos para después fruncir el ceño molesto hacia mí.

Por lo visto, no todo siempre tiene que ser perfecto… ¿No?

Y menos si te estás besando con tu primo y llega tu prima junto con su novio.

…

…

…

**Sé que tal vez haya sido un poco apresurado para algunos pero yo no lo siento así, porque normalmente el amor entre primos es muy distinto a todos, la mayoría se conoce en vacaciones familiar y eh de decir que en solo unos días se enamoran.**

**El amor entre primos es más fuerte al ser algo prohibido.**

**De hecho, todo lo prohibido es lo mejor, ¿O me lo van a negar? Porque yo eh pasado por algo así y es cierto que lo prohibido te atrae más.**

**Espero que les haya sido de su agrado este capítulo y les haya gustado porque a mí me encanto y la canción es de Avril Lavigne-Fall to pieces.**

**Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y dejar review a:**

andy-cullen

zoe-uchiha7

Almendra Black

ale-lola

MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN

princesaamy

CuteMoon

07sakurita-Chan.

Sally Bella Tonks Eyre

tazhhi

chica vampiro 92

Fran Ktrin Black

lili-cherry-uhiha

Babiiestarpinkmalfoy

EdwardKaname

Luz Cullen Chiba

Carmen Cullen 116

-me

Denissemake

Serena Princesita Hale

Sweet Doll x

Angy Malfoy

Lulalau

Taky92

cuicky1994

Blue Ewilan Kamille

Aida

Gaby-Dani Cullen

taky92

Flo pii ta Zz

ale-lola

tutzy Cullen

bEleCullen

Bella masen

Sofi

**¡Wow! Cada vez que me dejan reviews, me inspiran a escribir más porque gracias a ustedes estoy aquí.**

**Cada vez me alegran mas con sus palabras y ánimos a que lo continúe, se los agradezco mucho en verdad.**

**Ahora si me retiro, porque se supone que estoy castigada y ando aquí a escondidas.**

**Atte.:**

**LunithaMoon**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A:** Perdonen la demora, pero andaba de vacaciones y no tenia donde escribir y aparte de que me la lleve de vaga y prepárense porque este capítulo será un poco duro y triste.

**.Incesto.**

**Capitulo 6:**

¿Qué puede ser peor, que tu prima te haya encontrado besándote con tu primo… no, mejor dicho haciendo cosas un poco impropias, o que le vaya a decir a tus tíos? La verdad… Encuentro peor que me separen de Edward.

En estos días eh aprendido a quererlo, más que a nadie.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste Edward?! —le ataco molesta Alice a Edward.

Cualquier persona explotaría de coraje ante tal situación como la nuestra, donde dos primos se han enamorado sin querer.

—¿Y que querías que hiciera, Alice? —Bajo la mirada Edward —¿Qué ocultara mis sentimientos?

—¿Y lo que nuestros padres piensen no cuenta? —Contraataco ella, dedicándole una mirada llena de reproche y desilusión —Me lo habías prometido Edward, hubiera preferido que huyeras a que lo cometieras.

Alice tenía razón sobre lo que nuestros padres pensarían, y yo ni siquiera lo había pensado ahorita… Tal vez si era mejor que Edward se hubiera ido y…

—¿Irse? —pregunte confundida. Interviniendo y hablando por primera vez desde que ella llego.

Alice asintió.

Irse…

Edward iba a irse por culpa mía.

Por la idiotez que acabamos de cometer, el iba a irse.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio hasta que sentí una mano sobre mi hombro.

Al levantar la mirada, me encontré con un sonriente Jasper, una Alice triste y un Edward molesto.

—Vamos Bella, ocupas relajarte —me hablo calmadamente, mientras se asía a un lado, dándome su mano.

Yo asentí lentamente, para después tomar su mano y salir con él hacia fuera.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de nosotros, lo abrase y me solté en llanto, aferrándome hacia él, a la vez que el me abrazaba fuertemente.

—Lamento que todo esto te este pasando Bella —susurro muy bajito pero alcance a escucharle.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, ni siquiera que hora era pero le daba gracias a Jasper por haber estado conmigo en estos momentos porque era de la persona que menos esperaba que hiciera algo por mí, ni siquiera nos hemos hablado casi y el estaba ahí para mí.

Espera… Pero si él hace unas horas no me miraba gratamente y ahora estaba conmigo como si nada.

Me separe de él y lo mire extrañada, con una ceja alzada.

—¿Eres bipolar? —pregunte directamente.

El me miro confundido y sorprendido a la vez, para después soltarse a carcajadas.

Tiene una risa hermosa la verdad, eh de decir que…

¡Basta Bella, es el novio de tu prima!

¡Y tú estás enamorada de tu primo!

—Gracias por el cumplido de la risa —me dijo con una gran sonrisa a lo que yo me sonroje.

¡Diablos! Hable en voz alta.

—Y no, no soy bipolar —ladeo la cabeza levemente —¿Por qué lo dices, Bella?

Entonces, si no es bipolar… ¿Por qué me miro así hace un momento?

—¿Por qué me miraste como molesto cuando… —me sonroje violentamente —cuando tu y Alice llegaron?

Me miro dolido, para después retirar su mirada de mi y sentarse en el primer escalón de la casa.

—Alice y yo hemos terminado —hablo después un momento en silencio.

—Vaya, Alice y tu han terminado —dije quitada de la pena, cuando caí en cuenta —¡¿Qué tu y Alice cortaron?! —dije exaltada.

Jasper asintió lentamente.

—Pero… ¿Por qué?

No lo podía creer, Jasper y Alice eran la pareja más perfecta en el mundo, con solo mirarlos se notaba mucho todo el amor que se tenían.

—Alice ah dicho que… —me miro dolido —esto será un poco extraño Bella, pero Alice mira el futuro.

¡Vaya! No me sorprende por el simple hecho de que Edward ya me lo ah dicho antes.

—Lo sé —dije a la vez que asentía —Edward me lo había dicho hace rato.

—Entiendo —susurro.

—¿Pero eso que tiene que ver Jasper? —aun no entendía en absoluto que tenía que ver esto y creo que me está comenzando una jaqueca.

Tardo unos 5 minutos en contestarme.

—Alice me ah visto contigo —murmuro.

—¿Con… conmigo? —hable como pude, por la sorpresa que me ah dado —¿Cómo que conmigo Jasper?

—En una relación Bella.

¿Y Edward? ¿Qué pasaría con mi Edward?

¡No! Me niego a creerle a Jasper, el está equivocado si piensa que renunciare a Edward solo por una maldita visión que Alice tuvo y que puede estar errónea.

—¡Mientes! —le grite fuertemente, enojada. Causando que Alice y Edward salieran de la casa.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia Edward con suma tristeza para después mirar a Alice y mirarla con rencor y coraje pero más que nada desilusión.

Se supone que ella era mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, mi prima.

¿Cómo puede hacerme esto? ¿Por qué inventar semejante tontería solo para separarme de MI Edward?

—Tu —le apunte con mi dedo índice a Alice —Tu eres la culpable de que todo esto pase.

—¿De qué hablas Bella? —me pregunto confundida.

¡Claro!

Ahora se hace la inocente.

—¡No te hagas la inocente Alice! —Le grite, alzando mi brazos molesta —Tu solo me quieres separar de Edward y tú —señalando a Jasper —Solo me ocultas él porque me mirabas así, no me creas tan tonta.

Jasper me miro shokeado y Alice claramente dolida.

Mire como Edward le dirigió a Alice y Jasper una mirada furiosa y se encamino hacia mí, tomándome de la cintura al estar a mi lado.

—Entiendan que amo a Bella y ni ustedes ni nadie nos va a separar nunca —les dijo calmadamente, pero se escuchaba la amenaza entre sus palabras.

Estábamos tan metidos con nuestra pelea con Alice y Jasper, que nunca escuchamos el carro que se había parqueado, ni la puerta abrirse y mucho menos los pasos al acercarse hacia nosotros.

—¡¿Qué demonios significa eso Edward Cullen?! —grito muy furioso mi tío Carlisle, mientras que mi tía Esme nos miraba más que asombrada.

¡Oh no!

Creo que ahora si estamos metidos en problemas.

—¿Qué me eh perdido? —dijo un Emmett recién llegado, con una sonrisa burlesca en su cara.

¡Por Dios!

Tenía que ser Emmett el que…

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —hablo mi madre, mirando a todos.

¿Qué puede ser peor que esto?

…

…

—Estoy muy decepcionada de ti Bella —me miro con dolor mi madre.

La había decepcionado, lo sabía. No quería pensar lo que mi padre diría al enterarse.

Teníamos ya dos horas aquí sentados hablando sobre lo sucedido, y nuestros padres nos habían regañado por la locura que habíamos cometido.

…

…

—_¡¿Qué estaban pensando?! —nos grito Esme._

_Nunca la había molesta y mucho menos enojada, ella era siempre tranquila y amorosa y verla así me ah dejado sin palabras, claramente sorprendida de conocer esa faceta suya y da miedo la verdad._

—_Amo a Bella, madre —defendió Edward nuestra "relación", si es que así se le puede llamar a lo nuestro._

—_¡Es tu prima Edward!_

—_Lo sé y no me importa porque yo la amo —Edward fue sorprendido por una cachetada de parte de su madre, quien tras haberse dado cuenta de lo que hizo, se tiro al suelo llorando descontroladamente._

_Mi madre corrió a abrazarla, tratando de consolarla._

—_Espero y este contenta de esto Bella, porque al llegar a casa todo cambiara para ti —me amenazo._

_Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espina dorsal._

—_Edward, ¿Sabes todos los problemas que esto causara? —Hablo por primera vez mi tío, desde que entramos no había dicho nada —¿Sabes el dolor que nos estas causando? ¿La decepción? —Me miro a mi —¿Sabes que dirá tu padre al enterarse de semejante estupidez que están cometiendo, Bella?_

_Charlie._

_No había pensado en mi papá, no había pensando en la desilusión que tendría al enterarse de esto, no quería que se enterara, no quería que me mirara mal esto, yo lo quería._

_Baje la mirada, tapando mi rostro con mi cabello._

…

…

—Espero y sepan las consecuencias de sus actos porque esto no se quedara así —hablo una Esme más calmada.

Edward y yo solo asentimos.

Carlisle estaba sentado junto a Esme, mirándonos seriamente, mientras que Renee había ido a hablar con Charlie.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire, porque lo iba a decir iba a ser un poco difícil para Edward y para mi, pero sería una gran mentira.

—Tío Carlisle, Tía Esme, yo… —puse una mirada arrepentida y avergonzada —Lo siento, no quise causarles ningún problema por semejante estupidez que hemos cometido, Edward y yo solo nos dejamos llevar porque me eh recordados a —mis ojos se pusieron llorosos —mi ex novio, Jacob —me solté en llanto.

Sabía que Edward estaba sorprendido pero la disimulaba por la leve mirada que me dedicaba y mis tíos me creyeron porque al instante mi tía se acerco a mí y me estrecho entre sus brazos.

—Todo está bien Bella, sé que es algo difícil de superar y más en tu situación —murmuraba.

Estuve unos minutos llorando, para que nadie sospechara nada, Renee ya estaba con nosotros para ese entonces y me miraba sospechosamente, sabía que con ella seria más difícil.

Nunca eh sido buen actriz, por lo que me sentía contenta que en esta ocasión todo este saliendo bien y todos se lo estén creyendo.

…

…

Me encontraba en mi dormitorio, con mi madre dentro, sentada sobre mi cama, mirándome molesta.

Y yo, pues me encontraba sacando ropa de mi armario, mi pijama para ser más exacta, sin darle importancia a la presencia de Renee, sabia el porqué estaba aquí.

Su mirada me seguía hacia donde fuera, si me movía, ella me seguía, si me sentaba, se me quedaba viendo.

¡Era insoportable!

—¡¿Qué?! —casi le grite.

—No me creí nada de lo que les has dicho a tus tíos —me dedico una mala mirada.

Llena de reproche.

—¿Y? —Conteste groseramente —Mira mamá, siempre te eh tenido respeto, eh hecho lo que TU has querido que haga, eh respetado tus decisiones pero esta vez no será así.

—¿Entonces aceptas que tienes algún tipo de relación con tu primo? —pregunto incrédula, levantando de la cama exasperada.

Suspire cansadamente.

—Mamá, vete a dormir.

Ahí va otra vez, la misma mirada de reproche y decepción.

—¡Isabella Marie Swan! Espero y mañana disfrutes porque será tu último día aquí y con ellos.

—¿Mi… mi último di… día? —tartamudeé.

Me miro victoriosa al ver mi reacción, asi que se levante de mi cama y se encamino hacia la puerta.

—Y espero y sepas que de mi parte, nunca más los volverás a ver —tras eso salió de mi recamara.

Me deje caer en el suelo de rodillas.

¿Cómo me podía hacer eso?

…

…

…

¡Hasta aquí llego el capítulo de hoy! Sé que es demasiado pronto lo que esta pasando pero la historia se está basando de acuerdo a una historia verdadera y otra cosa…

¡Prepárense chicas porque el siguiente capítulo será fuerte!

¡PORQUE SERA LA DESPEDIDA ENTRE EDWARD Y BELLA!

Pero la historia no acabara ahí.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y su paciencia chicas:

Angy Malfoy

lorenamtz

Giise Cullen

Fran Ktrin Black

LooreCullen

Carmen Cullen 116

Flo pii ta Zz

lili-little-witch

Serena Princesita Hale

tazhhi

Bells Cullen Miranda

Sweet Doll x

taky92

mar20

Gaby-Dani Cullen

Almendra Black

Blue Ewilan Kamille

princesaamy

-me

Sofi

my chemical with Edward

maiy

Yasaku Uchiha's Lov3

gaby twirocker

day-whitlock

bEleCullen

Muchas gracias por su paciencia, compresión y apoyo con la historia, se los agradezco de corazón y porfis, pasen a leer mi nueva historia.

**Hippie:**  
Ser Hippie está mal visto ante la sociedad, te menosprecian por serlo y te dan la espalda... Pero, ¿Y si conoces a una familia que no? ¿Si te enamoras de un imposible? ¿Una hippie y un rico? ¿Como será visto ante la sociedad?... TH... BxE, AxJ, RxEM.

**Próximo capitulo:**

—¿Entonces si nos vio juntos Alice? ¿No estabas intentando separarnos? —pregunte confundida.

Jasper solo asintió levemente.

—Nunca los intentaría separar Bella.

—¿Entonces porque Alice dijo eso?

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, para soltarlo en un largo suspiro y pasarse una mano sobre el cabello, despeinándolo en el proceso.

—Me gustas Bella —murmuro sonrojado.

…

—Edward, quiero que esta noche sea especial para los dos —rodee su cuello con mis brazos.

—Lo será Bella, será inolvidable y especial para los dos —me tomo por la cintura —Te amo Bella —me susurro, pegando su frente con la mía.

…

Esta era la despedida, no encontraba que decir, ni como decir adiós porque no lo quería decir, me iba a doler demasiado.

Sentí sus manos sobre mis mejillas, por lo que alce la mirada y con solo verlo, mi corazón se destrozo.

—Nunca me olvides Bella.

—Nunca lo hare Edward —susurre. Sentí las lagrimas corres por mis mejillas a la vez que lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Esto era el adiós.

…

…

Se los pido plis que me digan que tal esta la historia de Hippie, para saber si realmente vale la pena dejarlo y actualizarlo o mejor borrarlo.

Y recuerden que la historia aun no acabara, porque esto solo será solo una pequeña despedida.

Recuerden que esto es un BxE, habrá un leve BxJ pero solo será para poder unir mas a Bella y Edward en un futuro al igual que a Alice y Jasper.

Atte.:

LunithaMoon


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A:** Un poco bajoneada porque los reviews bajaron, pero pues aun así les traigo este capítulo y espero sea de su agrado y les recuerdo: ESTE ES UN FANFIC BxE, JxA…!

**.Incesto.**

**Capitulo 7:**

Aun no me lo podía creer al levantarme, después de haber dormido si a esto se le llama dormir, puesto que cada hora me levantaba.

Había amanecido con unas terribles ojeras y un humor del nabo pero todo esto era culpa de Renee, por haberme dado tan horrible noticia anoche, por hacerme sufrir como lo estoy haciendo.

Me levante de cama, sentándome en la orilla de ella, con la mirada gacha.

Estaba tan metida en mi mente, que no escuchaba que tocaban, hasta que sentí como alguien se adentraba con pasos silenciosos y se sentaba a lado mío.

Levante la vista, encontrándome con una hermosa mujer, que quería como si fuera mi madre.

—Esme —susurre. Sorprendida de que se encontrara aquí, y conmigo, la sobrina que tiene una relación con su hijo.

Me dedico una mirada llena de amor y comprensión… ¿Por qué comprensión?

Yo solo me limite a mirarla y dedicarle una sonrisa que apuesto no se miro del todo feliz, y ella me tomo entre sus brazos a lo que yo correspondí.

—Lamento mucho todo esto Bella y perdónanos a Carlisle y a mí por habernos comportado así —se disculpo. Me separe de ella un poco, mirándola extrañada y confundida.

¡Vaya! ¿Así o mas irónico?

Se disculpan conmigo por haberse comportado de manera que un padre se comportaría con su hijo al enterarse de semejante estupidez.

Se disculpan conmigo cuando yo soy la culpable de que todo esto esté pasando.

—Tía Esme, no tienen porque disculparse conmigo cuando yo solo eh traído desgracias a su familia, cuando yo fui la culpable de q…

Me callo, poniendo su mano sobre mi boca —Cariño, escucha esto que te diré, y no me preguntes el porqué te lo diré, solo tómalo como un consejo. —Me limite a solo asentir —Si realmente amas a mi Edward, lucha por su amor, no dejes que nadie se interponga entre ustedes.

Eso me cayó con balde de agua fría.

¿Qué paso con Esme enojada por la tontería que su hijo estaba cometiendo? ¿La desilusión?

—¿Y… entonces porque ayer… —de nuevo fui interrumpida por ella.

—Solo una pequeña sobreactuación —alzo un poco los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto para después continuar —Alice ya nos los había dicho, Bella.

—¿Alice? —claro, ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? Esa pequeña enana siempre tiene algo que ver… —¿Entonces porque se molesto ayer? —esto cada vez me confundía mas.

—Porque sabía que nosotros ya estábamos por llegar.

—Mmhhmm… ¿Entonces lo de Jasper también es mentira? —le pregunte ya más contenta.

—¿Qué de Jasper? —ahora ella era la confundida, creo que la acabo de regar.

—No, no, nada tía —me excuse, ganándome una mirada sospechosa de parte de ella para después regalarme una sonrisa cálida —Gracias por esto —le agradecí.

Esme me volvió a tomar entre sus brazos, y le regrese el abrazo efusivamente.

Sabía que entre todo esto había gato encerrad para que me dejaran estar con Edward porque él era mi primo y esto era más que incesto.

Después de unos minutos, nos separamos y ella se paro, para caminar hacia la puerta. Estaba a punto de salir de la recamara cuando me miro.

—Arréglate Bella, porque recuerda que es tu último día aquí y los chicos quieren disfrutarlo contigo —tras decir eso, salió completamente de mi recamara, cerrando tras ella la puerta.

Mi último día en Forks, Washington.

…

…

Nos encontrábamos todos en el gran centro comercial de Seattle, en el área de juegos y déjenme decir que estaba increíble. Había juegos por doquier, maquinitas, y muchas cosas más. Y yo, quede fascinada.

Alice y Edward estaban muy felices, jugando unas carreras, mientras que Emmett y Rosalie jugaban a un juego de tiros, quedando así solo Jasper y yo viendo.

De pronto mi estomago gruño fuertemente, ganándome la mirada burlesca de Jasper y un gran sonrojo de mi parte.

—¿Quieres ir a comer algo, Bella? —pregunto burlonamente.

Asentí aun avergonzada.

Jasper se alejo de mí, acercándose a los chicos para decirles algo a lo que ellos solo asentían y continuaban jugando. Al llegar conmigo, comenzó a caminar, tras decirme que iríamos a que comiera algo.

Fuimos al área de comidas, en el cual duramos como 10 minutos porque no me desidia en que comer hasta que al final decidí por una hamburguesa. Después de hacer nuestro pedido –porque el también tenía hambre, claro está- nos fuimos a sentar en las mesas mientras esperábamos.

—Jasper —le hable, ganándome su atención —¿Lo de ayer era mentira?

Se limito a continuarme viendo durante algunos segundo para después negarlo, haciendo un leve movimiento con su cabeza.

—Alice y yo si hemos roto, a pesar de que me duele con toda el alma, ella así lo quiso.

Aquí venia de nuevo la confusión —¿Alice? Pero… ¿Por qué? Si ella te ama, con simplemente verlos, uno se da cuenta de todo el amor que se tienen.

—Eso también pensaba yo, pero ahora… —me miro con gran tristeza —Ya no se qué pensar Bella.

Le tome la mano que tenia sobre la mesa, con la mía.

—Todo estará bien Jasper —le asegure.

—No, no lo estará Bella —me negó.

Ahí fue cuando todo me hizo "click" en mi cabeza.

El porqué Alice lo dejo.

Él porque me miro de tal manera al encontrarme con Edward.

—¿Entonces si nos vio juntos Alice? ¿No estabas intentando separarnos? —pregunte confundida.

Jasper solo asintió levemente.

—Nunca los intentaría separar Bella.

—¿Entonces porque Alice dijo eso?

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, para soltarlo en un largo suspiro y pasarse una mano sobre el cabello, despeinándolo en el proceso.

—Me gustas Bella —murmuro sonrojado.

…

…

Este ah sido un día lleno de sorpresas.

Primero fue el apoyo que la familia de mi tía Esme me están dando para luchar por el amor de Edward, para seguir juntos y el decirme que todo lo de ayer solo fue más que una sobreactuación por mi madre.

Lo sabía porque después de haber llegado del centro comercial, me hablo para seguir platicando y me conto el porqué de todo. Estaba de más decir lo agradecida que estaba.

También estaba el asunto de Jasper.

No sabía que pensar, ni que decirle por lo que tras su gran revelación, me limite a quedar en silencio al igual que él, hasta que los chicos llegaron, notando el temible ambiente entre nosotros.

—¿Qué piensas Bella? —me hablo Edward, quien me tenía entre sus brazos. Mi espalda contra su pecho, mi cabeza sobre hombre y la suya recargada sobre mi cabeza.

—En todo lo que ah pasado —susurre, abriendo mi ojos para mirarlo.

Lucia igual de hermoso como siempre.

Sabía que este sería el último día con él, así abrazados, sin que nada nos perturbara, sin nadie que nos molestara.

Estaba decidida.

Quería que esta noche fuera especial, quería pasarla con él, entre sus brazos, sentirlo junto a mí.

Sería mi último día junto a mi amado Edward.

Me separe de Edward, levantándome para después sentarme sobre él.

Edward me miro sorprendido.

—Edward, quiero que esta noche sea especial para los dos —rodee su cuello con mis brazos.

Me acerque más hacia él, pegando nuestros cuerpos lo más íntimamente que se pudiera y sentí como él se tenso. Lo bese, un beso lleno de amor y pasión.

Edward me correspondió gustoso, sin moverse aun, y para desgracia mía nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire.

—Lo será Bella, será inolvidable y especial para los dos —me tomo por la cintura —Te amo Bella —me susurro, pegando su frente con la mía.

Y me beso.

Un beso inigualable, donde nos demostrábamos cuanto nos amamos, cuanto nos queríamos y cuanto nos deseamos.

Sentí sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo completo, acariciando cada parte con delicadeza.

Mis manos se movieron por si solas, acariciando la espalda de Edward.

Edward comenzó a besar mi cuello, mientras que sus manos se situaban en la orilla de mi blusa.

—¿Estás segura Bella? —murmuro, mientras seguía su camino sobre mi cuello.

Gemí.

—Si —y suspire —Quiero ser tuya.

Yo solo me deje llevar, sabía que lo que vendría.

Pero había algo de lo que si estaba segura y esa era que…

Hoy sería una mujer feliz.

Porque…

Hoy haría el amor con Edward.

…

…

Me hubiera gustado amanecer en brazos de mi amado después de haber compartido tan bella y maravillosa noche juntos, pero para mi desgracia no se podía porque mi madre se enteraría y me mataría.

Pero no eso no es lo peor del asunto, si no donde me encuentro en estos momentos.

Con mis maletas listas.

Mi boleto de avión en la mano.

Y mi familia a lado.

Porque sabía lo que se avecinada… sabia que esto…

Esta era la despedida, no encontraba que decir, ni como decir adiós porque no lo quería decir, me iba a doler y demasiado.

—Pasajeros rumbo a Phoenix, Arizona, abordar en avión… —hablo la consejera del aeropuerto.

No le quise prestar mucha atención porque sabía que por el simple hecho de decir Phoenix quería decir que era mi avión.

Mire a mi madre, que se encontraba despidiéndose de todos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de caer.

Sentí unos brazos rodearme y alzarme del piso —Te vamos a extrañar mucho Bella —lloriqueo Emmett.

—Yo también los extrañare —musite con voz baja.

Una vez me soltó, sentí a Alice abrazarme fuertemente, llorando.

—Estaremos juntas de nuevo Bella, lo sé —y me dejo ir.

Carlisle me dedico una mirada llena de tristeza y comprensión, mientras que Esme me tomaba entre sus brazos.

—Se fuerte Bella, se fuerte.

Todos me dieron un momento a solas con Edward, alegando que irían a la cafetería con mi madre para distraerla un momento mientras nos despedíamos.

Me acerque a él, con la mirada baja.

No quería irme, no quería separarme de Edward, no cuando lo nuestro apenas estaba por comenzar, cuando me di cuenta de cuánto le amo y él me ama.

Esto dolía.

Y mucho.

Sentí sus manos sobre mis mejillas, por lo que alce la mirada y con solo verlo, mi corazón se destrozo.

—Nunca me olvides Bella.

—Nunca lo hare Edward —susurre. Sentí las lagrimas corres por mis mejillas a la vez que lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Esto era el adiós.

**.….**

**.….**

**.….**

Chicos(as), les digo que el motivo de mi ausencia es algo fuerte, y estúpido de mi parte pero pues resulta que el capitulo lo tenía a medias y eh terminado de escribirlo hoy.

¿El motivo? Algo difícil y vergonzoso de mí parte.

Me eh intentado suicidar ayer, pero no lo logre y gracias a Dios no lo logre, ahorita mis papás me están cuidando y con mis muñequitas vendadas.

Espero y me perdonen por esta tontería, sé que es lo peor que pude haber hecho e incluso pensarlo, estoy mal y lo admito, tanto como iré también a un psicólogo.

Gracias por sus reviews y por la espera:

Serena Princesita Hale

maiy

Fran Ktrin Black

lili-little-witch

tazhhi

LooreCullen

my chemical with Edward

-me

gaby twirocker

lorenamtz

EdwardKaname

taky92

Gaby-Dani Cullen

princesaamy

Ness W. Black

Deanna O'shea

Kandilind

carolhina7

Espero y comprendan el porqué de mi tardanza y me disculpen por la tontería que eh cometido.

Que tengan un hermoso día y no hagan tonterías como las que eh hecho yo.

Atte.:

LunithaMoon


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A:** Últimamente no tengo demasiada inspiración, ni ganas de escribir, pero aun así intento y pues poco a poco termine este capítulo, espero y les guste y disculpen si tardo, pero recuerden, mientras tarda uno, más largo el capitulo...

Las canciones que saldrán son:

A quien Tu decidiste Amar-Sandoval  
Goodbye To You-Michelle Branch

**.Incesto.**

**Capitulo 8:**

Una semana ah pasado desde que me fui de Forks para regresar a Phoenix y ah sido un infierno. Nada tiene sentido en mi vida sin Edward, no le encuentro el sentido de vivir una vida si no está el a mi lado, me duele no tenerlo junto a mí, no estar junto con él, no verlo, no nada.

Eh pensado en mil cosas desde que partimos de Forks, en escaparme, en huir, en revelarme contra mis padres e incluso en suicidarme-claro que es una idea descabellada- pero sé que nunca cometería alguna de ellas.

Edward lo es todo para mí.

Sé que a pesar de que es mi primo, y esto está mal, por primera vez no me importa lo que mis padres piensen de mi, ni la familia porque sé que Edward y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro, nacimos para estar juntos y ahora…

No hay manera de estar juntos.

Edward ah sido separado de mi lado, yéndose al extranjero a estudiar mientras que yo me quedo aquí, sin saber que hacer pero si de algo estoy segura es que…

Edward siempre estará en mi corazón y nunca lo olvidare.

De eso estoy segura.

**...**

**...**

**3 años después.**

—¡Bella apresúrate! —me gritaron desde fuera del camerino.

—¡Voy! —le conteste nerviosa.

Tome mi guitarra de la silla en la que se encontraba y camine hacia la puerta, mirándome por última vez en el gran espejo antes de salir.

No era la primera que tocaba o cantaba frente a millones de personas, pero si la primera vez que era para un programa de televisión y con mi persona más especial.

Subí apresurada hacia el pequeño escenario, acomodándome frente al micrófono, con mis chicos atrás, ya acomodados cada uno en sus lugares con sus instrumentos.

Mire a la persona a lado mío y le sonreí.

—¡Y con ustedes, Isabella y Jasper! —anuncio Jane.

Escuche a las fans gritar eufóricas, y nosotros comenzamos a tocar.

La música comenzó a sonar, y se escucharon más los gritos que provenían de parte de las chicas y de los chicos.

Jasper se acerco a su micrófono y comenzó a cantar. Mirándome alegremente y sonriendo mientras cantaba.

_La verdad no me queda más duda de que tu amor_

Me le uní a cantar.

_  
Ya se me terminó, duele pero acabó_

Le devolví la sonrisa y continúe cantando yo, a la vez que el continuaba tocando su guitarra.

_  
Es difícil pero no imposible_

Volvimos a cantar juntos.

_  
Asimilar que en verdad te perdí  
Y ahora te veo partir_

Y aunque pase el tiempo  
Y seas feliz con alguien más  
Recuerda que no hay nada  
Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…

Esta canción la habíamos compuesto juntos después de haberme enterado bien de lo que había pasado entre él y Alice cuando el vino hacia aquí.

A quien tú decidiste amar  
No sé si sepa que no hay personas  
Como tu aquí en la tierra  
Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar  
Sé lo felices que están y cuiden  
Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí

De corazón… ámense

Continúe cantando, despegando mi mirada de Jasper, mirando a las fans y tocando felizmente mi guitarra.

_  
Sé lo triste que puedo llegar a estar  
Porque al menos lo intente pero yo no gané.  
La persona que tiene el  
Acceso a tu corazón, mira que bendición,  
Pude haber sido yo_

Y aunque pase el tiempo  
Y seas feliz con alguien más  
Recuerda que no hay nada  
Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…

Mire de nuevo a Jasper que cantaba y tocaba su guitarra al igual que yo, y se miraba muy contento de estar aquí.

_  
A quien tú decidiste amar  
No sé si sepa que no hay personas  
Como tu aquí en la tierra  
Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar  
Sé lo felices que están y cuiden  
Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí_

Si tuviera una oportunidad  
Le cambiaria el final a todo  
Pero no podría porque  
La verdad me da gusto que estás  
Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo  
No eras para mí pero te querré siempre

Y aunque pase el tiempo  
Y seas feliz con alguien más  
Recuerda que no hay nada  
Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…

Tal vez y esta oportunidad que nos dimos no fue tan mala siempre, quizás esta era nuestra oportunidad de ser felices aunque aun no le quisiera como debería de ser.

A quien tú decidiste amar  
No sé si sepa que no hay personas  
Como tu aquí en la tierra  
Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar  
Sé lo felices que están y cuiden  
Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí

Si tuviera una oportunidad  
Le cambiaria el final a todo  
Pero no podría porque  
La verdad me da gusto que estás  
Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo  
No eras para mí pero te querré siempre

_De corazón… ámense._

Terminamos de tocar y cantar y las fans gritaron mas eufóricamente que hace unos momentos.

—¡Isabella, Jasper, que alegría tenerlos hoy en nuestro programa! —nos dijo Jane con una alegría falsa, mientras que tomaba nuestras manos y nos jalaba con ella hacia los sillones.

Jasper y yo nos sentamos juntos, y Jane se sentó en el sillón individual.

—¡Te amo Jasper! —grito una de las chicas del público, ganándose una pequeña sonrisa de Jasper.

—¡Cásate conmigo Isabella! —grito unos de los chicos. Me sonroje fuertemente, y Jasper tomo mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

—Cuéntenme sobre sus discos, ¿de quién fue la idea de esta canción? —pregunto Jane.

—Primero que nada, es un gusto estar en tu programa Jane —hablo calmadamente Jasper, con su hermoso acento de Texas. Siempre lo había tenido —Y la idea fue de los dos al pasar por unas etapas un poco… difíciles.

Jane, no complacida, continúo indagando más —Por lo que tengo entendido, ustedes son pareja, ¿no?

—Así es —hable yo, confundida.

¿Qué tenía que ver eso con la canción?

—¿Entonces qué problemas habría para componer una canción así? A mi parecer se miran perfectamente bien —pregunto inocentemente y continuo —A no ser que… ¿Tengan a otras parejas?

¡Joder!

Jane nunca me había caído muy bien que digamos, incluso había rechazado la oferta de tocar aquí pero mi representante me ah dicho que solo serian unos minutos, que por ser el programa con mejor ranking.

La mire con profundo odio, y Jasper apretó mas nuestras manos unidas —Con todo el perdón Jane, pero esos son asuntos personales que solo nos incumben a nosotros —contesto Jasper con voz demasiado calmada.

Sabía que se encontraba molesto, tal vez igual o más que yo.

—¡Vieja chismosa! —grito una chica hacia Jane.

Jane dirigió su mirada llena de odio hacia el público y luego nos miro a nosotros con una gran sonrisa. Estúpidas sonrisas falsas.

—Pero estoy segura que tanto yo, como el publico quisieran saber sobre su —hizo una mueca de disgusto —relación, si así se le podría llamar.

Estaba comenzando a hartarme, por lo que tome una gran bocanada de aire y hable lo mas calmadamente que pude.

—Jane, con todo el respeto del mundo —hable con una voz demasiado dulce —No tenemos porque hablarte de nuestra vida privada y no, no tenemos otra pareja.

—Pero…

—Es una falta de respeto esto que estás haciendo —le corto Jasper.

—_Jane, párale a eso y continua con el programa_ —hablo el gerente oyéndose por el audífono para que solo nosotros escucháramos.

Después de esto, Jane solo nos pregunto cosas sencillas sobre el disco y la canción que habíamos tocado y donde serian nuestros próximos conciertos.

Jasper y yo solo teníamos esta canción juntos, puesto que el tenia su banda y yo tocaba aparte.

No supe que paso, ni que estaba sucediendo, pero solo sentí caminar hacia el escenario cuando escuche a Jane decir que cantaría.

Comencé a tocar la guitarra, esta era una canción en ingles que había compuesto ya hace tiempo y me encantaba tocarla al igual que cantarla.

_Of all the things I believe in  
I just want to get it over with  
tears from behind my eyes  
but I do not cry  
Counting the days that past me by  
_

Mi Edward adorado, había escrito esta canción por recuerdo de él, los pequeños momentos que pasamos juntos.

_  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
Looks like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend and I say_

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I love  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

Sabía que era momento de decirle adiós, adiós a esos momentos, era para empezar una vida nueva junto a otra persona. Lo nuestro no había podido ser y me partía el alma.

_  
I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems like I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right_

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

Ohhh yeah  
It hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time  
I want whats yours and I want whats mine  
I want you but I'm not giving in this time

Quería estar con él, entre sus brazos y junto a él pero sabía que solo era un sueño que no podía ser.

_  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

And when the stars fall and I'll lie awake  
Your my shooting star

Termine de cantar, con el corazón hecho trizas al recordar a mi Edward amado…

Como le extrañaba pero…

Era momento de rehacer mi vida, de salir adelante sin él.

…

…

Jasper…

Aun recuerdo hace 3 años que él se fue a vivir a Phoenix junto con Rosalie-quien era mi representante ahora- porque habían trasladado a su padre a trabajar ahí.

En estos momentos me encontraba recargada sobre su pecho, y el abrazándome por la cintura mientras los dos nos encontrábamos acostados sobre el sillón de la sala.

Rosalie se encontraba en la disquera arreglando unos "pequeños problemas" como ella nos había dicho, pero Jasper y yo estamos seguros de que se ah ido a una cita, ¿Con quién? Quién sabe, ni idea tengo.

—Bella —me hablo Jasper.

Lo mire directamente a los ojos, mostrándole que tenía toda mi atención en el.

Sentí como se removía incomodo, sentándonos a ambos.

—¿Pasa algo Jasper? —pregunte confundida.

Tomo una bocanada de aire, soltándolo en un suspiro frustrado.

—Bella, ¿Sabes que te quiero verdad? —pregunto cautelosamente.

Yo solo atine a asentir lentamente.

—¿Y qué haría hasta lo imposible por ti? —volví a asentir. No sabía a donde quería llegar con esto —Bella… quiero que… no sé cómo decírtelo —se tomo su cabello —Quiero que me des una oportunidad —soltó de golpe, hablando rápidamente.

Me tomo por sorpresa —¿Una… una oportunidad?

—Si Bella, una oportunidad —tomo mis manos con las suyas —Sabes que daría todo por ti Bella, tengo mucho tiempo esperando decírtelo.

—Pero lo de hoy y…

—Lo de hoy fue mentira y lo sabes Bella —me corto —Yo quiero que sea en verdad, no una mentira como la que hemos estado diciendo siempre.

—Una verdad —murmure contrariada.

—Sí, quiero que esto sea real —murmuro él, acercando su rostro al mío hasta sellar sus labios junto a los míos.

Le correspondí el beso, esperando sentir esas chispas que sentía con Edward, esas maripositas en mi estomago pero nunca llegaron.

Nos separamos por falta de aire y él me beso el dorso de mi mano.

—Toma tu tiempo Bella.

Lo nuestro frente a los demás era una "relación", un "noviazgo" el cual era falso.

Fingíamos ser algo que realmente no somos, a pesar de que yo sabía lo que él sentía por mí, accedí para evitar que los medios se metieran en nuestras vidas, justo como Jane lo había hecho.

Aunque una cosa era fingir que teníamos "una relación" y otra muy distinta era tenerla.

Tenía mi cabeza hecha un lio, por un lado estaba Edward a quien había decidido olvidar, fracasando en el intento porque cualquier cosa me lo recordaba a él; no importaba que hayan pasado 3 años, tampoco importaba el poco tiempo que convivimos, solo sabía que me encontraba enamorada de él, desde el primer momento que lo vi.

Por otro lado estaba Jasper, el ex-novio de mi prima y hermana de Edward: Alice, a quien yo le tenía un gran cariño y aprecio y aunque ellos desde hace años no se hayan comunicado, sabía que Jasper seguía sintiendo algo mas fuerte por ella que lo que siente por mí.

Vaya ironías de la vida, ¿no?

Para una vida dramática siempre estoy yo.

…

…

Y días después han pasado desde entonces, había decidido darle una oportunidad a Jasper, pensando que lo nuestro podría funcionar, aunque sentía que estaba traicionando a Edward y Alice.

Le había aclarado a Jasper que no sentía algo tan fuerte como había pensado que sentiría, pero decidí darle una oportunidad porque ambos nos las merecemos y porque tal vez lo nuestro si funcionaria.

¡Oh! Pero tan grande fue mi error al no saber qué es lo que sucedería.

Jasper y yo nos encontrábamos en mí recamara, acostados sobre mi cama, el abrazándome y yo entre sus brazos comiendo unas palomitas; nos encontrábamos viendo una película de comedia: Click.

Sentí como Jasper se sentaba, sentándome a mi también junto con el y tomaba mi cara entre sus manos..

—Bella, —me hablo amorosamente —tengo algo que importante que decirte.

—Dime —asentí mientras contestaba.

—Tal vez esto no sea tan fácil para ti como lo fue para mí…pero…

Esto me olía mal.

—Ayer… —comenzó a contar —MeencontreconEdwardenelcentro.

Hablo tan rápido que creí no haber alcanzado a escuchar.

—Vaya, te encontraste con Edward en el… ¡¿Qué te encontraste con Edward en el metro?! —mire como Jasper asentía lentamente para después detenerse en el proceso y mirarme extrañado.

¿Por qué cuando todo está bien, tiene que suceder esto?

—Bella —me volvió a hablar, mirándome con una mirada extraña.

Entre burlesco y confundido.

—¿Qué? —pregunte.

—Dije en el centro… —alzo una ceja —no en el metro.

Termino de hablar burlescamente, para después soltarle en una gran carcajada.

Hasta en los peores momentos, tengo alguna estupidez que cometer, ¿verdad?

…

…

…

**Por fin eh terminado el capitulo, aunque muy corto para mis gustos, pero me gusto como quedo.**

**Bueno, antes de seguir con esto, quisiera darles las gracias a todas las personas que me dieron su ayuda y su apoyo y para decirles que ya me encuentro un poco mejor, tengo anemia, cosa que es obvia gracias a la pérdida de sangre que fue poca pero pues si antes tenía probabilidades de anemia, pues ahora ya es seguro. El doctor me ah dicho que solo es cosa de medicamentos y una buena alimentación-que horror- pero saldré bien con el favor de Dios.**

**Gracias por sus reviews en verdad:**

Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan II

gaby twirocker

-me

Deanna O'shea

EdwardKaname

lili-little-witch

maiy

Yerapotter Alecullen

The Angel is Died

taky92

CuteMoon

just-annie-love

tazhhi

Gaby-Dani Cullen

ValeRiita Cullen

Almendra Black

Flo pii ta Zz

Fran Ktrin Black

Sofí

Armando

princesaamy

Serena Princesita Hale

Bella Cullen swan

Blue Ewilan Kamille

Sweet Doll x

**También, perdonen la demora pero es cosa que ocupaba, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para mi, aparte de que la escuela me consume totalmente con trabajos, tareas, portafolios, etc., etc. Pero quisiera agradecerles sus paciencia y la verdad es que no se cuanto tiempo pase para el siguiente capítulo, puede que tarde como también puede que no.**

**Tiempo al tiempo.**

**Ahora sí, me retiro porque tengo que descansar, les deseo un bello fin de semana y que se la pasen de maravilla y por favor les pido algo:**

Sin reviews no hay autora feliz, y sin autora feliz no hay inspiración para escribir, y sin inspiración no hay historia.

**Atte.:**

**LunithaMoon**


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A:** ¡Muchas gracias por la espera y sus reviews! Y les aseguro que estoy MUCHO mejor y más positiva estos días, así que me eh inspirado un poco en escribir. Espero y este capítulo sea de su agrado.

**.Incesto.**

**Capitulo 9:**

Edward.

Jasper había visto a Edward en el centro ya hace unos días.

Desde que Jasper me lo dijo, no eh podido descansar en paz, no, de hecho no eh podido dormir con tranquilidad. El asunto me viene a la mente cada segundo que pasa, incluso en sueños lo tengo presente.

¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué no pudo ser antes?

¿Y si no solo era Edward, si no también Alice?

¿Alejaría a Jasper de mi lado? ¿Me quedaría totalmente sola?

No. Esto no me podía estar pasando, no es que quisiera a ver a Jasper infeliz a mi lado pero al irse él, se iría Rose y al irse Rose, me quedo sola.

Soy una egoísta al pensar solo en mi misma, en mi felicidad, lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo. Me dolería enormemente estar sin ellos.

Maldito sea el día en que Edward decidió regresar. ¿Por qué no simplemente se quedo donde estaba?

Lo amaba, si, no lo iba a negar porque no tenía caso que lo hiciera, siendo algo tan obvio pero en estos momentos miles de ideas cruzan mi mente, una peor con la otra.

—¡BELLA! —me grito Rose, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Le mire confundida.

—¿Qué? —pregunte tontamente.

—Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? —me pregunto preocupada. Sacudí mi cabeza, dándole a entender que no me sucedía nada pero sé que no me creyó por su mirada —¿Qué te sucede Bella?

Suspire fuertemente —Nada Rose, nada, ya te lo eh dicho miles de ve…

—Yo no me creo esas cosas Bella, y lo sabes —me corto, para después hablarme con reproche en su voz —¿Qué no me tienes la confianza suficiente par…

—¡No es eso! —le corte ahora yo, preocupada de que pensara que no le tenía confianza.

Rose ah sido mi mejor amiga desde que llego, es como si fuera mi hermana, a pesar de que en el pasado no hubiéramos congeniado al pensar que entre Emmett y yo había algo más que simple amor de familia, bueno, eso quedo en el pasado.

—¡¿Entonces que es Bella?! —Pregunto exasperada —Tienes días como ida, no comes ni duermes bien, me preocupas Bella, algo te está pasando y te lo estas guardando y sabes que no te hará ningún bien.

—Lo sé Rose y perdóname, es solo que —mis ojos se comenzaron a humedecer. ¡Diablos! Odiaba llorar por la nada —No sé qué hacer Rose.

La mire relajarse y sentarse a mi lado derecho del sillón, para atraerme entre sus brazos, dándome un gran abrazo reconfortante.

—¿Es sobre lo de Edward? —Asentí en forma de contestación —Cielo, sabes que es algo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar.

—¿Pero porque ahorita Rose, porque no después? —murmure como pude.

Sentía un gran nudo en mi garganta y las ganas de llorar iban incrementando.

—Bella, no soy adivina para contestarte eso pero solo te diré que tienes que ser fuerte, por ti y Jasper.

…_Jasper_… pensé mentalmente.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —le pregunte aun bajamente.

—Se mira muy bien, pero sé que por dentro esta igual o peor que tu Bella —me hablo tiernamente —Recuerda que el aun ama a Alice, muy aparte de que si ustedes tienen o no una relación, sabes que el aun la recuerda y…

—La ama —a complete yo —¿Crees… —tome una gran bocanada de aire, para hablar segura de mi misma —¿Crees que ellos aun nos recuerden?

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿Cómo olvidarse de nosotros? —contesto con una gran sonrisa.

Contagiándome a mí con otra.

—Solo recuerda Bella, que pase lo que pase, siempre me tendrás ahí, en las buenas o en la malas —me hablo seriamente.

La mire y la abrase fuertemente —Gracias Rose.

Tal vez y esto no sea tan malo como había pensando en un momento atrás.

Aun así, es algo que Jasper y yo tenemos que hablar.

No me puedo quedar como estoy solo porque Edward regreso y aparte de eso, si Jasper decide regresar con Alice yo no se lo impediré, ellos merecen ser felices.

…

…

—Jasper, ven un momento —le hable, al verlo que estaba a punto de irse mientras le daba palmaditas en el sillón a lado mío que se encontraba libre para que se sentara.

Lo mire dudar un momento, antes de ir sentarse junto a mí.

Nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio, el esperando a que hablara y yo esperando armarme de valor.

—Jasper, ¿Sabes que te quiero y mucho, verdad? —lo mire asentir lentamente, realmente confundido.

—Bella, ¿Por qué no simplemente me lo dices directamente? —soltó, sin más.

Me tomo por sorpresa y unos segundos después me sentí volver a la realidad, no sabía cómo decirle esto.

Rose había hablado conmigo y le estaba totalmente agradecida por su apoyo y mas por sus palabras pero de nada servían si no sabía que es lo que Jasper pensaba, ni cuál es su decisión.

En estos momentos me encontraba más nerviosa que nunca.

Le tome la mano con la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos y lo mire directamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué harás el día que vuelvas a ver a Alice? —lo sentí tensarse. Eso no era una buena señal

—¿Por qué lo preguntas Bella? —me pregunto calmadamente pero su cuerpo aun seguía tenso.

Lo sé porque su mano la apretó un poco más.

—Solo contéstame Jasper —le hable cautelosamente. Sabía que algo me ocultaba.

Se quedo en silencio, sin saber que contestar y mientras el no hablaba, yo pensaba en el porqué de su silencio, pero fue en ese momento en que todo me cayó como balde de agua fría.

—¡Oh Dios! —me lleve mi mano libre hacia mi boca que se encontraba en una pequeña "o" y separando mi mano de la de Jasper bruscamente.

—Bella yo… —me intento hablar pero yo ya iba camino hacia mi recamara.

Sentí como me tomaba del brazo pero yo fui más rápida y me libere de él. No me había dado cuenta de cuando las lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos y mojaban su camino recorrido.

—¡NO ME TOQUES! —le grite y tras eso me di media vuelta y me encerré en mi recamara, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y deslizándome en ella hasta caer al suelo.

—¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? —susurraba entre el llanto.

Me hice bolita, abrazando mis rodillas y recargando mi cabeza sobre ella, ocultando mi rostro.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve pensando en Jasper y Alice. Sabía que el merecía ser feliz y Alice también pero no de esta manera. No cuando yo tenía una relación con él.

¿Por qué verse a escondidas? ¿Por qué está conmigo entonces? Es que… ¿Le doy lastima? ¿Será eso?

—Bella, abre la puerta —me hablo Rosalie desde el otro lado de la puerta. Se escuchaba angustiada y preocupada y todo por mi culpa.

—¿Esta Jasper contigo? —hable bajito, esperando que me escuchara.

—Si —contesto después de unos momentos.

—Entonces no abriré —le grite, parándome de mi lugar y caminando hacia el baño que tengo dentro de mí recamara.

Un dolor de cabeza insoportable me llego por lo que abrí la cajonera y saque el frasco de pastillas.

Tome mi botella de agua y me tome 2 pastillas para que el dolor se me pasara más rápido.

Escuchaba los gritos de Rose hacia Jasper y como el le intentaba contestar sin oportunidad alguna puesto que Rose siempre se lo impedía.

El dolor de cabeza incremento más conforme el tiempo pasaba y de la desesperación cada rato tomaba una y una más.

—Bella, abre la puerta porfavor —escuchaba que me hablaban pero el sueño me comenzaba a invadir.

Me pare de mi cama tambaleándome, estaba a medio camino de llegar hacia la puerta cuando sentí la oscuridad invadirme.

—¡Bella! —fue lo último que alcance a escuchar.

…

…

Abrí los ojos lentamente con una gran pesadez que me invadía todo el cuerpo.

Era como si hubiera tenido mucho sin haber descansado y mi cuerpo me pidiera más y más.

Lo primero que mire fue una pared blanca frente a mí, mire a mi lado, viendo todo blanco y me encontraba recostada sobre una pequeña cama, con un suero puesto.

Me encontraba en un hospital. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí?

Mire al lado de la ventana y mire como Rose se encontraba dormida sobre el sillón que se encontraba ahí.

Me quise estirar un poco pero al intentar hacerlo mi cuerpo me comenzó a doler y mi cabeza también, me lleve mi mano hacia ella, notando una gran venda que la cubría.

Escuche la puerta abrirse suave y silenciosamente, alguien evitando despertar a Rose.

La persona que entro, fue a quien menos esperaba ver aquí y vaya que me tomo por sorpresa.

—¡Emmett! —le hable, sobresaltándolo al instante.

Dirigió su mirada hacia mi dirección, mirándome primero sobresaltado y luego felizmente, regalándome una gran sonrisa.

Se acerco hacia mi camilla y me tomo entre sus brazos, dándome un gran y fuerte abrazo el cual yo correspondí feliz.

—Me alegra que hayas despertado Bells —me hablo alegremente.

—¡Bella! —sentí otro abrazo fuerte, al haberme separado de Emmett.

Sabía que esa era mi Rose.

—No sabes el susto que nos diste al verte ahí tirada —me susurro al oído.

—Perdón —también le susurre, aun sin deshacer el abrazo.

Minutos después nos separamos, ella regalándome una gran sonrisa, al igual que Emmett.

—¿Y qué haces aquí Emmett? Digo… no es que me moleste la idea pero —me sonroje avergonzada —tu me entiendes.

Escuche a Emmett reírse y Rose pegarle diciéndole algo sobre: _"estamos en un hospital"_

—Perdón —susurro apenado para después mirarme feliz —Rose me hablo hace 2 días, pidiéndome ayudar al traerte aquí.

—Vaya —murmure —Hace 2… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿2 DIAS?!

—Bella —me regaño Rosalie por haber alzado la voz.

Escuche de nuevo la puerta abrirse, entrando Renee angustiado, Charlie incomodo y preocupado y Jasper…

—Jasper —susurre, llamando su atención.

—¡Bella! Mi niña, no sabes el susto que nos pegaste —corrió hacia mí, tomándome entre sus brazos.

—Perdónenme mamá, fue un descuido mío.

—Lo sé Bella, creo y confió en ti —me aseguro, con un tierna mirada.

—Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer Bella —me hablo Charlie, sobresaltándome al sentirlo tomar mi mano.

Sabía que para Charlie era difícil dar a mostrar sus sentimientos y es por eso que me tomo por sorpresa.

Le di un leve apretón a su mano, con la poca fuerza que tenia y asentí alegremente.

Los chicos nos habían dejado, dándonos tiempo para nosotros, por lo que hablamos sobre lo que ah pasado en este tiempo.

Charlie había tomado unas vacaciones por lo que estarían en la ciudad 2 semanas junto a mí, claro, no se quedarían conmigo a pesar de que les había dicho que no habría problema alguno pero se negaron, alegando que tenían donde quedarse por lo que a mí solo me resto resignarme.

Me habían preguntando también como fue que paso todo y yo se los conté lo que recordaba, a lo cual ellos me miraron con lastima y yo les pedí que no lo hicieran, que odiaba que hicieran ellos.

Mis padres estaban al tanto de Edward y su familia.

Ellos ya sabían que vivían en la ciudad pero no los habían querido decir por miedo a la manera que fuéramos reaccionar, por miedo a que fuera a reaccionar de la manera equivocada pero no fue así.

También me había enterado de que quien les comunico sobre mi… pequeño incidente fue Jasper.

Incluso también que mi doctor era nada más y nada menos que mi tío Carlisle.

Me alegraba que él fuera mi doctor, porque así los medios (quienes se encontraban afuera, como me habían dicho, esperando noticias) no tendrían noticias del porque me encuentro aquí.

Estuvimos horas platicando, de muchas cosas que habían pasado en tan solo 2 días.

Rato después llego mi tío, regalándome una gran sonrisa al igual que Emmett en la mañana, asegurándome que me encontraba bien y que para mañana me podía retirar.

Esa era la mejor noticia que me podían haber dado.

…

…

Después de 3 días sin hablar con Jasper, de escuchar las constantes preocupaciones de mi madre por saber si me encuentro bien, las tontas preguntas de los medios de comunicación sobre el porqué mi estadía en el hospital, me había podido escapar para tener un momento para mi sola.

Así que ahora me encontraba en la disquera, sentada en el comedor que teníamos; me encontraba sentada en unas de las sillas del comedor, junto a mi guitarra que se encontraba sobre una de mis piernas.

Comencé a tocar suavemente, esperando que saliera el sonido que esperaba pero nada.

Me levante de mi asiento, dejando la guitarra sobre la mesa y de ella tome mi bolso, donde tenía un disco, el cual tome y lo metí en la grabadora que se encontraba a unos pasos de mi.

La música comenzó a sonar suave y después de un momento, yo comencé a cantar la canción que ayer había escrito.

_Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal, ooh, ooh  
Que tengo en casa quien sueña con verme llegar, ooh, oh  
Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie  
Ahora que me va muy bien_

Ahora que con el tiempo logre superar, hmm  
Aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar, no  
Ahora ya no hay más dolor  
Ahora el fin vuelvo a ser yo

Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y otra vez pierdo la calma  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y se me desgarra el alma  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y se borra mi sonrisa  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y mi mundo se hace trizas

Ooh, oh, hey  
Ahora que me futuro comienza a brillar, hmm-mm  
Ahora que me han devuelto la seguridad, oh, whoa  
Ahora ya no hay más dolor  
Ahora al fin vuelvo a ser yo

Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y otra vez pierdo la calma  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y se me desgarra el alma  
Pero me acuerdo de ti

Oh, oh, whoa  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Oh no, no  
Y se me desgarra el almo  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Mi sonrisa  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Mi mundo trizas  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Ooh  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Oh pero me, pero me, pero me, pero me  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Oh, whoa  
Pero me acuerdo de ti...

Me había concentrado tanto en la canción y su letra, que no escuche cuando alguien se adentro al comedor.

Solo me di por enterada cuando escuche unos aplausos.

—Sigues teniendo la misma hermosa voz de siempre, Bella —lo mire sorprendida y con una mirada llena de dolor.

¿Qué hacia el aquí?

—Edward —susurre.

¿Qué sorpresas más me tiene la vida?

—¿Qué puede ser peor de esto? —susurre, esperando que él no me escuchara.

—¡Bellaaaaaaaaaa! —grito una Alice sonriente, pasando a Edward sonriente, para llegar hacia mí y abrazarme fuertemente.

¡Yo y mi bocota! ¿Por qué nunca me callo?

**...**

…

**Vaya sorpresas de la vida, ¿no es asi? Cuando las cosas están mas calmadas y todo esta por mejorar, vienen las peores y tu pasado te persigue, tal y como le ah pasado a Bella.**

**¿Qué sentirá ahora que los ah vuelta a ver?**

**¿Qué paso entre Jasper y Alice?**

**¿Cómo es que Rose y Emmett siguen teniendo contacto?**

**¿Por qué los Cullen se han mudado?**

**Muchas dudad, muchas preguntas y una sola respuesta…**

**Gracias por sus reviews nenas:**

Dulce y fuerte

EdwardKaname

Maiy

Sweet Doll x

Little Miss Dreamy

Fran Ktrin Black

lili-little-small-witch

Gaby-Dani Cullen

Angy Malfoyv

/amorxcrepuusculo

Yasaku Uchiha's Lov3

Prinzeziitha Cullen

Almendra Black

Javii Cullen

Carmen Cullen 116

Sofí

SAN**

Serena Princesita Hale

ninnia depp

princesaamy

ZAVACULLEN

Angelita88

Yerapotter Alecullen

Blue Ewilan Kamille

ale-lola

gaby twirocker

taky92

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y pues gracias por el apoyo nenas, pero hay uno en especial que quisiera contestar y ese es de Angy_Malfoy:**

**Nenis, sé que es triste que me hayan dejado reviews y es cierto tus palabras, si quería sufrir la soledad, la hubiera sufrido, ¿no? Pero pues yo siento que eh sufrido mucha soledad ya y en verdad de que aunque nadie tenía la obligación de darme palabras de apoyo y comprensión, lo hicieron y eso me muestra que tengo gente que me quiere y me apoya, tanto tu, como ellas. Y me alegra tu mensaje porque tienes toda la razón del mundo en decirme lo que me has puesto.**

**Bueno, las y los dejo, deseándoles un bello fin de semana, lleno de alegría y felicidad y que se la pasen de maravilla en lo que tengan que hacer.**

**Atte.:**

**LunithaMoon**

**PD:**

**Hippie será actualizado el domingo 27 de Septiembre.  
Para los que leen la historia.**


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A:** ¡NUEVO PERSONAJE EN LA HISTORIA! ¡LA AMARAN! Y gracias a las que dejan review… cada vez son menos pero pues les estoy agradecida a las que se toman su tiempo en dejar uno.

**.Incesto.**

**Capitulo 10:**

Aun no lo podía creer, se me hacía difícil crees que Edward y Alice se encontraran en estos momentos aquí, junto a mí, en… en la disquera.

—Pero… ¿Qué hacen aquí? —separe a Alice de mi. Mire como me miraba dolida.

—Supimos que estuviste en el hospital Bella —contesto Edward, con total seriedad y Alice se me intento acercar, pero yo me aleje bruscamente, dando un paso hacia atrás.

—¡¿Con que descaro te presentas aquí Alice?! —Alice me miro dolida y confundida, ¡Ja! Como si no supiera de qué hablo.

—Bella, no sé de que hablas —intento hablarme confundida, vanamente.

—No te hagas Alice, yo… yo se que te estuviste viendo con Jasper todos estos días.

—No me mientas Alice, porque Jasper…

—Bella, no eh visto a Jasper desde hace años —me interrumpió molesta Alice.

—¿Crees que te voy a creer eso? —le pregunte groseramente.

Alice solo me miraba dolida.

—¡¿Y tu quen te crees para habarle a mi tía Alice así?! —se escucho de pronto una voz de una pequeña.

Mire hacia Edward y a lado de el, se encontraba una hermosa pequeña de cabello rubio con destellos rojizos y formados en blucles, piel blanca y ojos verdes como… como los de Edward.

—¿Tu… tu tía? —ahora la confundida yo.

Si Alice era su tía… solo podía significar una cosa: Edward Anthony Cullen era padre.

Emmett quedaba al instante descartado porque la única persona con la que ha estado es con Rose.

—Bella —hablo Edward, rompiendo el incomodo silencio —¿Te parece si hablamos unos momentos? —asentí en forma de contestación.

Esto era confuso y yo me encontraba un poco aturdida.

…

…

Nos encontrábamos sentados en una de las mesas de McDonald's, ya que a Irina –así se llama la pequeña porque lo escuche de Edward y Alice hace unos momentos- le encantan los juegos que hay.

—Edward —le hable, llamando su atención —¿Qué está pasando?

—Primero que nada Bella, discúlpanos por haber entrado así a tu…

—No hay problema —le corte —Lo que quiero saber es que ah pasado en este tiempo.

—¿Te refieres a Irina? —pregunto Alice.

—Y a ti —le conteste rudamente.

Desde ver a Irina, me olvide por completo de Edward y Alice, de la reacción que tuve al verlos, pero ahora que ya no está con nosotros ah regresado mi enojo hacia ella, porque eso era, enojo por lo que me hizo a mí y a Jasper.

—Bella, en verdad que no sé porque estas tan molesta conmigo, si es porque los deje a ti y a Jasper, quiero que comprend…

—Alice, ¿Por qué mientes? —Mi voz sonaba llena de veneno —Se que te estuviste viendo con el todo este tiempo.

—¡¿Qué?! Bella, sería imposible… yo acabo de llegar hace unos días.

—Eso es cierto Bella —hablo Edward, defendiendo a Alice —Alice se encontraba en Paris estudiando diseño de moda.

—¿Cómo? Entonces… —me pegue en la frente con la mano derecha al darme cuenta de todo —Que tonta eh sido.

Todo este tiempo sin hablarle a Jasper solo por haber entrado en mis propias ideas, sin darle tiempo alguno para explicarse o corregirme de mis tontas cavilaciones, culpándolo de algo a lo que era inocente, donde él no tenía nada que ver.

—Yo… —mire a Alice arrepentida —Lo siento Alice, en verdad no se qué pensaba, tu nunca me harías algo así.

Sentí como Alice tomaba mi mano sobre la mesa, poniendo la suya sobre la mía.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, aunque aun no entiendo que paso del todo.

—Alice, creo que eso te lo explico en otro momento.

—Bella tiene razón, Alice —Edward la miro serio —Creo que es mejor hablar a lo que veníamos a hablar.

Asentí en forma de contestación y aprobación.

—Está bien.

Mira a Alice y luego a Edward constantemente, esperando a que alguno de los dos hablara o me dijera que estaba ocurriendo pero nada de esto sucedía, solo me miraban de forma extraña.

—¿Qué? ¿No me van a contar de donde salió Irina?

Alice soltó una risa leve, mientras que Edward sonrió levemente a la vez que ambos se miraban con complicidad.

—Mira Bella —comenzó Edward —cuando dos personas se gustan, muchas veces tienen relaciones sexual…

Sentí mi cara caliente y enrojecer de la vergüenza… ¿De qué me tomaban? Sabía de donde venían los niños, sabía como se hacían.

—No quiero saber eso —hable toda avergonzada.

—Edward solo intentaba aclarar tu duda —apoyo Alice a Edward.

—Déjense de cosas y díganme que paso en todo este tiempo —exigí saber.

Dentro de 4 horas tendría una firma de autógrafos y sabía que tenía que estar 1 hora antes de lo acordado para alcanzar a arreglarme y con 1 hora de tráfico en llegar, sabía que no me alcanzarían 2 horas platica con ellos, había mucho que contar, mucho que platicar y para tan poco tiempo; Eh de decir que el tema de Irina me tenia realmente intrigada porque aun se me hacía difícil de creer que ella sea niña de Edward, que él estuvo con otra la cual no era yo.

—La verdad Bella, es que Irina es mi hija —rompió Edward, el pequeño silencio incomodo como de 5 minutos.

—¡¿En verdad?! Ni me había pasado por la cabeza esa idea, sobre todo porque tiene tus mismo ojos y rasgos tan similares a los tuyos —me hice la sorprendida ante su _revelación_.

—Bella, porfavor…

—Está bien Alice, no hablare hasta que terminen de contarme que ah pasado —le conteste antes de que pudiera terminar de hablarme o reprocharme mi actitud.

Edward se aclaro la garganta, llamando la atención de ambas.

—Como te decía, Irina es mi hija, tiene 2 años... —tomo una gran bocana de aire para soltarlo en un suspiro —Después de lo que paso entre nosotros —me miro dolido —entre en una gran depresión, donde no me importaba nada y así dura 1 mes entero hasta que decidí salir adelante, no me importo nada ni nadie. Hasta que conocí a Tanya —Tanya… ese nombre me sonaba —ella fue mi salvación al inicio, e incluso creí estar enamorado de ella, estuvimos juntos por 2 meses hasta que me dijo que estaba embarazada —hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Te arrepientes de Irina? —pregunte cautelosamente y sorprendida.

—¡No! —respondió inmediatamente —Pero si de haber estado con Tanya, después de haberse hecho estudios y que dieran positivos, nos casamos y con permiso de nuestros padres al ser ambos menores de edad pero la cosa vino después, durante los meses de embarazo, cuando ella me fue infiel con un idiota que se decía ser mi amigo —dijo la palabras gruñendo —yo me entere de la peor manera al encontrarlos juntos, sin importarle que la niña que llevaba en su vientre era mío, aun así se metió con él.

—No tienes que contármelo si no quieres —le hable al ver su mirada triste.

—No —negó rápidamente —Quiero que sepas.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Mejor déjalo continuar Bella, que no lo dejara.

—Recuerdo haberlo golpeada hasta cansarme e incluso tuve una muñeca lesionada por lo mismo pero no me importo escuchar a Tanya pidiendo que lo dejara, ni muchos razone en las consecuencias que esto traería, yo solo pensé en mi pequeña…

—¡Papi, papi! ¡Midame adiba! —grito Irina desde arriba de los juegos, tirándoles besitos a su papi con la mano.

—Ella es lo mejor que me ah pasado en la vida —susurro Edward, con una gran sonrisa —Nunca me arrepentiría de ella.

Me quede en silencio, mirando detenidamente a Edward.

—¿Qué paso con Tanya?

—Me pidió el divorcio al nacer Irina para poder irse con él, y yo más que gustoso se lo di.

—Qué raro —murmure para mí misma, esperando que nadie lo escuchara.

—La custodia de la niña es de los dos, pasa unos meses conmigo y otros con ella pero últimamente está conmigo porque —lo mire bajar la mirada, al igual que Alice —Irina está enferma.

—¿Enferma?

—Si… —contesto Alice, con la mirada llena de tristeza y lagrimas a punto de caer.

—Irina tiene leucemia —murmuro Edward.

¡Leucemia! La pequeña hija de Edward con leucemia y a tan corta edad.

…

…

Mi día paso un poco estresado y lleno de citas, firma de autógrafos, y al final del día quede totalmente agotada, llegando a casa con los zapatos en mi mano izquierda.

Al entrar, me encontré con Jasper sentado en uno de los sillones viendo la televisión y al verme se levanto rápidamente.

—¡Espera! —le hable, deteniéndolo en su camino.

Jasper se voltio, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—Lamento mucho lo que paso —susurre —lamento haberte culpado y no darte oportunidad de hablar y haber cometido semejante estupidez —mi voz comenzó a sonar ronca, indicándome que había comenzado a llorar —Lo siento Jasper —lo sentí abrazarme fuertemente, estrechándome entre sus brazos.

—¿Lo viste, verdad? —susurro en mi oído.

—Si, a él y Alice —le susurre yo también, un poco tranquila.

—¿Tenias que verlos para darte cuenta de todo?

Sus palabras me dolían y mucho pero sabía que las tenia bien merecidas.

—¡Oh! Lo siento mucho Jasper —comencé a llorar de nuevo.

—Yo también lo siento Bella, no fue mi intención hablarte tan rudamente —me hablo calmadamente —pero me dolió que te comportaras así conmigo todo este tiempo, me dolió ver que pensabas que te había traicionado cuando ni siquiera la había visto.

—Se que fue una estupidez de mi parte Jasper.

—Sí, sí lo fue. No lo voy a negar.

—De todos modos —me separe de él, para mirarlo a los ojos y posar mi mano sobre su mejilla derecha —Sabes que lo nuestro no hubiera funcionado y mucho menos ahora que ella está aquí.

—Lo nuestro aun puede funcionar…

—No —le negué, moviendo mí cabeza en el proceso —tú aun la quieres, y yo no soy quien para privarte de ella. Quiero que seas feliz Jasper, que te cases y tengas a una familia.

—¿Y tu Bella? —pregunto preocupado, recargando el peso de su cabeza sobre mi mano.

—Por mí no te preocupes.

—¿Y si ya tiene a otra persona? ¿Qué hare? ¿Si ya no me quiere?

—Ella te ama más que a su propia vida Jasper —le sonreí —Eres su vida, su luz y lo sé porque sin ti a su lado, no es la misma Alice sonriente e hiperactiva que alguna vez conocimos, ahora es Alice la sonrisas falsas.

Se me quedo mirando unos instantes para después volver abrazarme fuertemente.

—Gracias Bella.

—No hay porque —me separe totalmente de el —Ahora corre, que tu amada te espera dentro de —mire el reloj de la pared que indicaban las 9 pm —tu amada te espera dentro de 15 minutos en el café de la esquina.

Lo mire sonreír, una sonrisa que no había visto en el desde hace mas de 3 años, al estar con Alice; Jasper tomo su abrigo del perchero y salió corriendo fuera de la casa.

Camine hacia el sillón y me tire en el, no sin antes haber cerrado la puerta de la entrada.

Fue en ese momento de que me di cuenta de que no todo tiene por qué tener un final feliz, si tu eres quien hace su mismo destino.

Solo espero que todo salga bien entre Alice y Jasper.

Antes de venir a casa, Alice y yo habíamos hablado puesto que Edward tenía que llevar a Irina a casa a descansar porque se había agotado hasta quedar dormida en brazos de su padre.

Sabía que Alice amada a Jasper y viceversa y yo quería lo mejor para ambos pero antes tenía que disculparme con él y Alice lo comprendió por lo que quedo en verlo a cierta hora el día de hoy para platicar.

—Espero y todo funcione —susurre, recostándome sobre el sillón, hasta sentir que mi vista se nublaba poco a poco.

Quedando dormida al final, soñando con mi Edward.

Con mi amado y hermoso Edward al que nunca había podido olvidar y menos ahora que había regresado.

**...**

…

**¡Lo sé! Sé que no tengo perdón por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, casi un mes y yo sin haber escrito este capítulo pero la cosa es que escribí un adelanto de la historia, un capitulo que agregare pero para hacerlo, tengo que escribir el relleno para que al final quede bien el otro.**

**Espero y me haya dado a entender.**

**Bueno, sin más, les deseo un gran y hermoso día a todos y muchísimas gracias a esas personas que se tomaron la molestia en pasar a escribir un review:**

Little Miss Dreamy

Sweet Doll x

lili-little-small-witch

Prinzeziitha Cullen

Blue Ewilan Kamille

EdwardKaname

Palomita Cullen Black

Almendra Black

Dulce y fuerte

Serena Princesita Hale

lesley-15

sofí

Cacacannibal

day-whitlock

sol-angye-Hale

amyel1806

taky92

Angelita88

-me

ZAVACULLEN

Angy Malfoy

princesaamy

Luz Cullen Chiba

Yerapotter Alecullen

ninnia depp

marze-uchiha

gaby twirocker

Sopra il cielo

**Dios me los bendiga hoy y siempre y denle gracias a la vida por tenerla.**

**PD:  
¡¡UN REVIEW HACE A UNA AUTORA FELIZ, Y UNA AUTORA FELIZ ESCRIBE MAS RAPIDO!!**

**Atte.:**

**LunithaMoon**


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A:** Se que últimamente tardo mucho en actualizar pero es que la escuela es realmente difícil en estos momentos, puesto que me han dejado mucha tarea, proyectos, trabajos en equipo, etc. Aparte de problemas familiares así que espero y me comprendan el porqué de la tardanza.

**.Incesto.**

**Capitulo 11:**

Ah pasado ya una semana desde que vi a Edward y mi corazón comenzaba a extrañarlo cada vez más, sabía que no debía de volver a sentir esto por el pero como dice el dicho: _"Al corazón nadie lo manda" _

Decidí que era mejor salir a distraerme unos momentos, por lo que me fui a caminar al parque que se encontraba a una calle de mi departamento. El día era perfecto para salir; ni frio, ni caluroso. Simplemente refrescante y perfecto.

Al llegar al parque, lo primero que mire fue a muchos niños corriendo, otros jugando sobre los juegos, y uno que otro sobre la caja de arena.

Mire una banca sola, frente al área de juegos y fui hacia ella para sentarme y ver a los niños jugar.

—¡Oiga! —escuche una pequeña voz gritarme frente a mí, a lo lejos por lo que dirigí mi mirada hacia donde escuchaba que provenía la voz y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a Irina corriendo hacia mi sonrientemente.

—¡Hola Bella! —me saludo al llegar hacia mí. Abrazándome efusivamente, justo como Alice.

¡Claro!

De alguno lado lo tenía que aprender, ¿No?

—¡Irina! —La tome entre brazos, cargándola sobre mis brazos —¿Cómo estas, eh nena? ¿Y tu papi? —le pregunte al no verlo por ningún lado.

Irina simplemente encogió sus hombros, como si no importara y yo me preocupe más por ello.

—¿No le dijiste a tu papi a donde ibas?

—Noup —y sonrió ampliamente.

—Válgame Dios —susurre —¿Vamos a buscarlo? —pregunte esperanzada a que fuera acceder.

—Está bien.

Tras haber aceptado, fuimos en busca de Edward, quien no daba señales de haber estado por ningún lado.

El tiempo pasó rápido y ya teníamos dos horas buscando. Irina y yo con demasiada hambre, decidimos tomar un pequeño descanso y comer en McDonald's que se encontraba cruzando la calle. Compre una Ensalada para mí y una cajita feliz para ella.

Nos sentamos un poco apartadas de los demás, para comer tranquilamente, cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lo tome rápidamente, aplastando el botón verde para contestar.

—Diga

—_¡Bella! _—Era la voz de Alice _—¿Tienes a Irina?_

—Si —conteste confundida —Tenemos horas buscando a Edward pero no lo…

—_Lo imagine… ¿Dónde se encuentran?_ —hablaba despreocupadamente.

¡Nunca terminare de asombrarme de Alice!

Primero me interrumpe al hablar y segundo, ni siquiera le importa su sobrina.

—En McDonalds, el que esta cercas del departamento.

—_Está bien, en unos momentos llegamos Edward y yo, adiós_ —y tras decir eso, colgó.

Separe el teléfono de mi oreja, poniéndolo frente a mí y mirándolo sorprendida.

—Bella, tengo que il al baño —me hablo Irina, con cara de desesperación.

—Sí, sí, vamos —me tomo de la mano una vez me levante de mi asiento y jalo de mi, corriendo apurada hacia el baño de damas.

Al entrar nos dimos cuenta de que estaba casi vacío, solo se encontraba una muchacha lavándose las manos.

—¡Cuídame la puelta! —me grito, tras haber entrado a uno de los cubículos de baño.

—Si —le conteste, poniéndome frente a la puerta.

Mire a mí alrededor, viendo cada parte del baño el cual se encontraba rechinando de lo limpio que estaba.

—¡Ya! —me moví de frente del cubículo, dándole acceso a Irina para salir.

Irina salió campante y contenta del baño, para después dirigirse al lavado e intentar lavarse las manos, siendo en vano puesto que se encontraba muy alto para ella.

—¿Te ayudo? —Irina me miro avergonzada.

—Polfavor —le sonreí cálidamente, para tomarla entre mis brazos y alzarla.

Irina complacida, se hecho jabón sus manitas, tallándolas suavemente para después lavárselas.

La baje un momento para darle un pedazo de papel a Irina para secarse las manos, quien al tomarlo, se seco las manos rápidamente, tirando el papel sobre el cesto de basura.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

"**Edward POV"**

—Alice, ¡Esto es una idiotez! —le grite enojado.

Alice me había pedido Irina para ir de compras en la mañana, a lo cual yo había accedido no muy contento porque conocía a Alice y sabía que por irse de compras era capaz de olvidarse de Irina.

—No, no lo es —me miro desafiante.

—¿Entonces como se le llama a lo que has hecho?

—¡Sensatez! —Me miro triunfante —Piensa en Bella también Edward, este será un gran avance entre ellas.

Al final resulto que Alice me había mentido, había dejado a Irina en el parque al ver a Bella sola. La cosa era que, Bella no sabía que Irina seria abandonada con ella.

Según Alice, era una manera para que hicieran las paces y se crearan lazos.

—Sigo pensando que es una tontería —pase mi mano sobre mi cabello, despeinándolo un poco.

—Verás que no, ya verás que tan equivocado estas —y sin decir más se bajo del auto, en busca de Irina y Bella.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

"**Bella POV"**

—¿Bella? —me hablo, mirándome confundida.

—Dime.

Se removió sobre su asiento y me miro con una mirada llena de preguntas.

—¿Me peldonas?—y agacho su mirada para ocultar el sonrojo que tenia.

Limpie una de sus mejillas que se encontraba embarrada de un poco de nieve; con una servilleta que tenía sobre la mesa.

—¿Por qué tendría que perdonarte? —Ahora me había confundido a mi —No has hecho nada malo que yo sepa.

—Te glite ayer —¡OH! No lo recordaba.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte nena —le asegure, con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Entonces no estás molesta? —pregunto cautelosamente.

—Claro que no —le sonreí de nuevo —Así que no te preocupes, ¿está bien?

Ella asintió alegremente y continuo comiendo la nieve que le había comprado antes de venir a sentarnos de nuevo, después de haber salido del baño.

—¡Irina, Bella! —grito Alice feliz desde la entrada, con Edward detrás de ella.

—¡Tía Alice! —Irina corrió hacia ella y el abrazo fuertemente.

—¿Me extrañaste? —pregunto contenta Alice.

Irina frunció el ceño —Noup —y se cruzo de bracitos.

Edward sonrió de medio lado, tratando de contener la risa al igual que yo. Y Alice nos dedico una mirada molesta.

—¡Polque tú me dejaste olvidada! —le reprocho, apuntándole con su pequeño dedito índice.

¿Alice? ¿No era Edward quien estaba con la pequeña Irina?

—¿Alice? —pregunte confundida.

—Si —asintió Irina aun molesta —Me dijo que te tenía que buscal y…

—¡Ay estos niños! —Alice le había tapado la boca a Irina —Dicen cualquier cosa —y comenzó a reírse nerviosamente.

Mire a Alice sospechosamente y ella me miro nerviosa.

—¡Tía! Vamos a los jueguitos —le dijo Irina, tirando de la mano de Alice y llevándosela al área de juegos.

Mire a Alice para en secos, para después tomar en brazos a Irina y salir corriendo con ella en brazos hacia los juegos.

—Espero no haberte causado molestias, Bella —pegue un respingo al escuchar a Edward hablar.

—Oh no, claro que no —Le sonreí cálidamente—Irina es un niña muy dulce.

Le mire con una gran sonrisa y nos quedamos atrapados en la mirada del otro. Lo sentí acercarse un poco hacia mí, dando un paso hacia enfrente de mí y tomarme por la cintura.

—Bella, yo…

—¡Papiiiiiiii! —grito Irina, provocando que Edward y yo nos separáramos automáticamente.

—Bueno, yo… yo ya me tengo que ir —hable nerviosa y me agache, quedando a estatura de Irina —Fue un placer estar contigo hoy Irina —me sonrió en forma de respuesta.

Me levante y quede frente a Edward, nos miramos unos segundo antes de lanzarme a sus brazos.

—Visítame pronto —susurre en su oído.

—Lo hare Bella, cuando menos lo esperes —susurro también.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

—No sabes el favor que me estás haciendo hoy en cuidarla Bella.

Tome en brazos a Irina, quien gustosa se fue conmigo y me abrazo por el cuello.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Alice.

Hace dos días que no sabía nada de Edward y Alice pero vaya sorpresa me lleve cuando hace aproximadamente 1 hora me hablo Alice, pidiéndome ayuda para ver si podría cuidar a Irina el día de hoy porque Edward se encontraba trabajando y ella tendría una importante reunión a la cual no podría llevar a Irina, así que yo gustosa acepte, sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¡Tía Alice, yo quielo esa estlella que tlaes en la cabeza! —grito alegremente Irina al verla detenidamente.

Alice le regalo una gran sonrisa —El día que menos esperes, te la daré.

—¿Me lo plometes? —le pregunto, con sus hermosos ojos verdes, brillando de felicidad.

—¡Te lo prometo Iris! —le prometió.

—¡¿Escuchaste mami Bella?! —Me miro a mi, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios —Mi tía Alice me legalara la estlellita.

Alice me miro consternada y sorprendida, y apuesto que yo tenía la misma mirada que ella.

—¿Mami? —le pregunte. ¿Cómo podía ser yo su madre?

—Sip —contento asintiendo efusivamente —Tu si me quieles y me cuidas.

Mi corazón se ablando al escucharla y sentí una gran emoción de alegría y felicidad al igual con nostalgia recorrerme de pies a cabeza.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —mire a Alice y luego a Irina.

—Polque tú me cuidalas y me tlatas bien —Aun en momentos así, resultaba cómico escucharla hablar solo por el hecho de que no podía pronunciar la "r" bien.

—Iris —le hablo Alice, acariciándole su mejilla con el dorso de su mano —Tu mamá también te quiere y lo sabes.

—Pello, es que si mi papi quiele a Bella, yo también la quelo y es mi mami —contesto con una gran sonrisa y me miro con sus ojos resplandeciendo de inocencia —¿Veldad Bella?

—S… si —tartamudee.

¿Edward me quiere? Como si eso fuera lógico, estoy más que segura que él no me quiere tanto como yo a él, que solo me mira como su prima… su prima… si… porque eso soy, solo su tonta prima Bella.

—Irina, ¿Quieres ver la tele un rato? —Alice la tomo en brazos y yo las guie hacia la sala.

—¡Ponme Disney Tía! —le grito al ver que le habían puesto Discovery Kids.

Alice le cambio al canal de Disney Channel y salió de sala y yo tras ella.

—Bella… yo siento mucho lo que Iris ah dicho sobre Edward, en verd… —Alcé mi mano, en señal de alto.

—Está bien, no quiero saber —murmure.

Nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio, hasta que el celular de Alice sonó.

—¿A qué horas vendrás por ella?

Saco el celular de su bolso e hizo una mueca extraña de molestia y contesto, ignorando completamente mi pregunta.

—¿Qué quieres? —rodo los ojos —Si, ya lo sé pero ella ah estado de acuerdo… ¡¿Qué?!...Está bien, yo le diré……Si, si, adiós —susurro y me miro sonriente.

—¿Qué?

—Edward vendrá por Iris más tarde —y sin más, se fue, dejándome sin palabras en el pasillo.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

Me encontraba en la cocina haciendo de comer, mientras que Iris se encontraba bailando en media sala la canción de _Barbie Girl._

Desde que Alice se había retirado, dejándome como tonta en el pasillo; Iris y yo nos pusimos a jugar varias cosas en toda la mañana, hasta que nos dio hambre, eh ahí él porque me encontraba haciendo la comida.

—¡Mami! —entro corriendo a la cocina.

Ya me estaba haciendo la idea de que no podía hacerla que me dijera Bella si ella no quería, aparte de que me gustaba que me dijera _Mami_.

—Bella…

—Dime Irina —le conteste, dejando de cortar la manzana.

—Ben —movió su dedito índice, indicando que me agachara para decirme un secreto y así lo hice —Te quielo —susurro para después echarse a correr riendo.

Estaba a punto de seguirla cuando escuche el timbre de la puerta.

—¡Yo voy mami! —escuche los pasitos de Iris ir hacia la puerta.

Deje la manzana a medio cortar y me limpie las manos con la toalla de la cocina y me encamine hacia la entrada, donde se encontraba Edward agachado a la altura de Iris, quien se encontraba contándole un secreto.

Edward al mirarme, tomo a Irina en brazos y me regalo una gran sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes Bella —me saludo Edward.

—Buenas Edward —le sonreí —Estábamos a punto de comer, ¿Gustas?

—Si mami, mi papi si quiere comer —se removió entre los brazos de Edward para bajar.

Un escalofrió me recorrió al ver a Edward, a quien le brillaron los ojos al escuchar a Irina decirme _mami_.

—¡Vamos! Mi pancita está haciendo soniditos —grito Iris desde la cocina.

Solté una pequeña risita y mire a Edward, quien extendió su brazo hacia mí.

—¿Vamos mi señorita? —hablo galantemente.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco con solo escucharlo decir _mi señorita_.

—Vamos —dije, metiendo mi brazo sobre el suyo, caminando hacia la cocina, donde se encontraba una Irina bien contenta.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

La comida paso rápido y terminando, decidimos ir a ver una película en la sala pero Irina quedo dormida a los 10 minutos de iniciada _La Bella y la Bestia._

Escuche el teléfono sonar, así que me levante del sillón y camine hacia donde se encontraba el teléfono; la mesita de la entrada y lo conteste.

—¿Diga?

—_Bella, habla Rose_ —¿Rose llamando a estas horas?

—¿Qué paso contigo? Tengo rato esperándote.

—_Lo sé y perdona pero no llegare a dormir_ —se escuchaba rara.

—¿Te quedaras con Emmett, cierto? —le hable molesta. ¿Por qué no me pudo avisar antes?

—_Sí, te llamo mas tarde. Adiós_ —y dicho eso, colgó. Sin darme oportunidad alguna de contestar o despedirme.

—Genial, primero Jasper y ahora Rose —murmure.

¡Después me quedare sola! Como las viejas amargadas con 7 gatos de compañía.

—Bella —susurro Edward, llamando mi atención. Lo mire y alce las cejas —Sera mejor que me vaya, Irina ya se quedo dormida.

—¿En verdad? —susurre.

—Ya es noche y no quiero causarte problemas —me miro apenado.

—Yo… ¿No te puedes quedar un rato más? —ahora la apenada era yo.

¿De dónde había sacado valor para preguntarle eso? Quién sabe.

—Pero no puedo dejar a Irina así y…

—¡Oh! Si… —le corte a la vez que me sonroje —Si gustas, puedes acostarla en la recamara de Rose y te quedas un rato mas.

—¿No será mucha molesta? —pregunto preocupado.

—No, claro que no —susurre y me pare del sillón —Sígueme.

Me siguió por el pasillo, entrando a la 2da recamara de la izquierda detrás de mí. Al entrar, removí las cobijas de Rosalie y Edward dejo a Irina sobre la cama, y yo la tape bien cuando ya se encontraba acostada.

Edward le dio un beso en la frente, para después salir de la habitación junto conmigo.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y mire a Edward fijamente y él me miraba a mí.

Estaba segura que esta noche se miraba encantador, su cabello despeinado lo hacía mirar más apuesto de lo que ya era y sus labios…

Sacudí un poco mi cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos de mi mente, cuando sentí las manos de Edward sobre mi cintura.

—Edward —susurre al mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo, perdiéndome en ellos como un pozo sin final.

Me acerco más hacia él, quedando sin ningún espacio que nos separara. Se agacho un poco hasta quedar en mi oído.

—¿Te molestaría si te beso en este momento? —susurro en mi oído.

—No, no me molestaría —susurre de vuelta, mientras que pasaba mis brazos detrás de su cuello.

—Bien, porque aun así lo iba a hacer —y sin más que decir, acorto la escasa distancia que nos separaba y me beso.

Después de 5 años separados, volvía a besar a Edward.

Y Dios sabe que lo volvería a hacer mil veces más, sin importar que la niña que está en el cuarto de mi amiga sea mi sobrina.

Sin importar que mis padres se nieguen.

Y más que nada…

Sin importar que Edward Cullen sea mí primo.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

¡El jueves 19 de Noviembre fue mi cumpleaños #17! Y les iba a poner la continuación pero subí la continuación de_ "La chica de al lado" _mejor porque era una de las que tenia meses sin continuar, sin embargo aquí le tengo esta continuación:

**Alerta:  
**el siguiente capítulo será subido de tono, así que se les advierte que lo leerán bajo su propio riesgo… así que yo ya cumplí con advertirles y cuando digo subido de tono es porque: Edward y Bella tendrán un noche un poco, candente… y desde ahí ya empieza lo mejor de la historia.

Bueno, ahora ando un poco apurada porque aparte de que ando enferma, mañana tengo ensayos porque tengo una pasarela en mi ciudad, bueno son 3 en total y pues tengo que ver la ropa y todo, así que cuando sucedan, les enseño las fotos si gustan.

Por cierto, soy muy feliz por esto que leí, así que chicos, son muchos, les pido que dejen rewiew : )

**Reviews: 261  
Fav's: 116  
Alerts: 77**

Gracias por sus reviews y su gran apoyo hacia mi historia:

RoXa CuLlEn HaLe

Sopra il cielo

Prinzeziitha Cullen

Little Miss Dreamy

Ckamilafanstwilight

Fran Ktrin Black

lili-little-small-witch

ale-lola

Almendra Black

eve0120

amyel1806

Blue Ewilan Kamille

Frida-chan15

ZAVACULLEN

Darla Gilmore

Selix

Angy Malfoy

Sweet Doll x

Bell

taky92

DaniLovesEdward

kate_masen

Serena Princesita Hale

EdwardKaname

dani hale de withlock cullen

Angelita88

gaby twirocker

Ahora si los dejo porque es día del pavo hoy, y me hablan a cenar, los quiero mucho y muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que me están dando en la historia, cuídense.

Atte.:

LunithaMoon


	13. Chapter 13

**N/A:** Este capítulo contiene escenas un poco, bueno muy subidas de tono así que ahora están advertidos. Lo leerán bajo su responsabilidad y sinceramente espero sea de su agrado porque soy novata en este tipo de… narraciones y cosas por el estilo.

**.Incesto.**

**Capitulo 12:**

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y mire a Edward fijamente y él me miraba a mí.

Estaba segura que esta noche se miraba encantador, su cabello despeinado lo hacía mirar más apuesto de lo que ya era y sus labios…

Sacudí un poco mi cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos de mi mente, cuando sentí las manos de Edward sobre mi cintura.

—Edward —susurre al mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo, perdiéndome en ellos como un pozo sin final.

Me acerco más hacia él, quedando sin ningún espacio que nos separara. Se agacho un poco hasta quedar en mi oído.

—¿Te molestaría si te beso en este momento? —susurro en mi oído.

—No, no me molestaría —susurre de vuelta, mientras que pasaba mis brazos detrás de su cuello.

—Bien, porque aun así lo iba a hacer —y sin más que decir, acorto la escasa distancia que nos separaba y me beso.

Un beso que en un inicio comenzó tierno e inocente, se convirtió en uno apasionado.

Edward profundizo el beso, mientras me tomaba por la cintura y me pegaba hacia la pared. Se me escapo un gemido bajo y Edward con una de sus manos, me tomo de los brazos, acomodándolos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

Me agite sobre él, sintiéndome frustrada porque me siguiera sujetando de los brazos, pero a la vez eso me excitaba de sobremanera.

Me soltó los brazos, y yo temblé de anticipación. Lo quería mas cercas, no, lo necesitaba más cercas, por lo que le rodee el cuello con mis brazos.

Bajo su boca asía mi oído —No sabes cuánto te deseo Bella —murmuro, causando que un escalofrió de placer me recorriera.

Bajo sus manos hacia mis costados, acariciando cada parte por la que pasaba. Bajo mas, acariciándome íntimamente, a lo que yo gemí en respuesta.

Sus manos rozaron mi piel sensible, causándome un estremecimiento y me apegue mas a él, necesitándolo más.

—Hazme el amor Edward —susurre, besándolo suavemente.

Alce la mirada una vez nos separamos un poco y mire su mirada, nublada de deseo.

—Hermosa —susurro sensualmente, regalándome una sonrisa torcida.

Sentí sus manos deslizarse y rozando mis muslos. Me jalo hacia él, juntándonos más íntimamente. Entonces apretó sus labios contra los míos, con un beso que me dejo sin respiración pero no por esos nos dejamos de besar. El me tomo en brazos y nos llevo hacia mi recamara.

La recamara se encontraba obscura, excepto por la pequeña lámpara que se encontraba sobre el buro a lado de su cama que iluminaba un poco.

Me bajo lentamente, mis pies tocando el suelo y miro confundido.

—Bella —dijo —¿Estás segura? Aun hay tiempo de…

Le bese tiernamente, cortando lo que iba a decir.

—Nunca eh estado más segura en mi vida, que hoy —le asegure.

La necesidad de estar con él completamente me poseyó, y lo tome del cuello de su camisa y lo empuje, echándolo sobre la cama. Me subí sobre él, con mis piernas, una a cada lado.

Me sentía llena de excitación y anticipación.

Lo mire, y vi en sus ojos reflejaban el mismo deseo que yo sentía en estos momentos por él.

—Te ves tan sexy así Bella —me tomo por la cintura y deslizo sus manos dentro de mi blusa —No conocía esta faceta tuya —murmuro, tomando mis pechos con sus manos y aprontándolos suavemente, causándome un gemido. Saco sus manos debajo de mi blusa y tomándome por los hombros, me hizo tumbarme sobre la cama, quedando el sobre mí. Acerco su boca a mi cuello, y con sus manos fue desabrochando los botones de mi blusa y yo los de su camisa.

Tenía ya muchos años sin volver a estar con el de esta manera, una sola vez que compartimos juntos y basto para mí. Porque él fue y será siempre el amor de mi vida, y no me importa lo que los demás piensen.

Que se vayan al carajo la familia.

Porque no me importara más lo que los demás digan de nosotros.

Lo que los demás piensen al mirarnos.

Lo único que me importa es el. Mi eterno amor: Edward Cullen.

**.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**.**

Comencé a abrir mis ojos lentamente, con miedo de que todo lo que sucedió anoche, fuera producto de mi imaginación y una cruel mentira.

—Buenas días cariño —susurro Edward en mi oído, tomándome por mi cintura desnuda.

Me di media vuelta, quedando frente a él y deslice mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Me acerque a él, alzándome un poco y lo bese. Un beso lleno de amor y pasión, donde le expresaba lo feliz que estaba.

Corte el beso y pegue mi frente contra la suya.

—Te amo Edward —susurre —Y en todos estos años siempre lo eh hecho, nunca te saque de mi corazón en todo este tiempo —me beso con impaciencia.

—Yo también te amo, como no tienes idea Bella —susurro de vuelta, una vez rompimos el beso.

Nos volvimos a besar pero con más pasión. Sentí sus manos ir bajando lentamente hasta llegar a…

—¡Dios! —gemí suavemente.

Y sin dudarlo ni pensarlo un segundo más, hicimos el amor por segunda vez en menos de un día.

**.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

Nos encontrábamos desayunando en el comedor Edward, Irina y yo. Después de desocuparnos, nos metimos a bañar, donde compartimos otro magnifico momento y después nos encaminamos a despertar a Irina.

Ella amablemente me pregunto si podía hacerle Hot Cakes de desayuno y yo con gusto acepte.

—¿Papito? —Edward alzo la vista del plato y miro a Irina.

—¿Dime?

—En esta casa hay fantasmas —le hablo bajito. Me llamo la atención que dijera eso.

Edward me miro extrañado y yo solo me encogí de hombros.

No tenía idea de porque lo decía.

—¿Por qué lo dices Iris? —le mire acariciar la cabecita de Irina.

—Polque anoche que me despelté para il al baño, escuchaba golpes en el cualto de Bella —contesto inocentemente y yo me sonroje.

Escuche a Edward ahogarse con el jugo de naranja que estaba tomando.

—Y Sali para ayudal cuando Bella glito "Oh Dios" pelo me asuste y no quise il —termino, cruzando sus bracitos…

Unas grandes carcajadas se escucharon en la puerta. Mire hacia la puerta y vi a Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett riéndose a carcajadas.

¿Esto no podría ser peor, o si?

—¡Pero mira que roja estas Bella! —apunto Alice hacia mí, causando que los demás se rieran ahora a costa mía.

Mientras Edward y yo solo nos encontrábamos callados, a causa de la pena de hace unos momentos.

**.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**.**

La mañana transcurrió con burlas sobre Edward y yo. Nos las pasamos viendo películas y jugando "twister" junto a Irina.

Alrededor de las 5, se fueron todos e incluso Edward puesto que tenía que ir a dejar a Irina junto a su madre, pero prometiendo que regresaría en cuanto se desocupara.

Pero el día pasó y ni señales de Edward.

Tal vez y tuvo trabajo y no pudo venir.

A lo mejor se quedo con Irina y Tanya.

Quizás no quiso volver a venir.

Muchas ideas venían a mi cabeza pero nunca lo sabré hasta que el me lo diga.

**.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**.**

Hoy cantaría en el programa de American Idol. Saldría de invitada especial y cantaría a dúo con R. Kelly, a quien conocía ya desde hace un tiempo.

_No Mountains too high, for you to climb  
All you have to do is have some climbing faith, oh yeah  
No rivers too wide, for you to make it across  
All you have to do is believe it when you pray_

Terminamos de cantar después de unos minutos y escuche a todo mundo aplaudir, levantándose de sus asientos. Sentí una gran felicidad y al verlos felicitarnos por nuestra canción. Sabía que esto no iba a ser un error y más cuando mire hacia enfrente, a Edward sentado en los asientos principales aplaudiendo junto a los demás y sonreírme.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Sabía que Edward vino a verme.

Sabía que Edward era para mí.

Porque él era mío.

Y esta vez… no lo pienso dejar ir o que nos separen.

Así lo nuestro sea incesto, así lo nuestro sea prohibido.

Porque este amor, era el amor más puro y sincero que haya en el mundo, porque nuestro amor era único.

Porque lo nuestro es incesto y no nos importa.

Camine hacia el decidida, bajando el primer escalón con cuidado, el segundo más apurada y el tercero…

—¡Cuidado! —creo que ya era muy tarde…

**.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**.**

—_¿Puedes creerlo? Isabella Swan se cayó sin sentido alguno al bajar solo ¡3 escalones!._

_¿Esto podría ir peor? _Refunfuñe en mis pensamientos.

—_¡Lo sé! Todo mundo se asustó en cuanto se vio en el piso _—estúpidos chimes, solo eso hacen, chismear de la vida de los demás —_Pero lo que más me impacto, fue este hermoso chico… ¿Cómo se llama?_

Pare la oreja, quería ver que decían.

—_Edward Cullen y según lo que tenemos entendido, han estado saliendo ya algún tiempo._

¿Cómo diablos sabían todo eso ellas?

Eh estado intentando, no… de hecho eh mantenido todo lo más discreta…

—_¿Qué no tiene una niña?_

¡No puedo tener ni un poco de privacidad!

—_Sí, lo que según sabemos, ella cuenta con 3 años y es sumamente hermosa pero lamentablemente padece de Leucemia…_

—_Pero muy aparte de lo de la pequeña, también hay sospechas de que lo suyo con Edward Cullen era secreto_.

—_¿Cómo que secreto?_

—_¡Al parecer él está casado con ni más ni menos que Tanya Denali! Mira que dejar a Tanya por Isabella… una cantante que aparte de que no me gusta para nada, se pone como una cualquiera y quita esposos…_

¡Esto fue el colmo! Tome el teléfono y marque… espere unos minutos a que contestaran.

—Habla Isabella Swan… —Eso fue todo lo que ocupe para que me metieran en vivo.

—_¿Qué? ¿En verdad? _—Mire a Lauren asentir efusivamente —_Al parecer tenemos a Isabella Swan en línea. Muy buenas tardes Bella._

—Buenas tardes Lauren, Jessica.

—_¿A que debemos tu llamada? _—pregunto alegremente Jessica.

—A decirles que estoy muy disgustada y molesta con ustedes…

—_¿Qué? ¿Por qué? _—preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

—El estar metiéndose en las vidas personales de los demás se me hace una falta de profesionalismo déjenme decirles —me encontraba sumamente molesta —No tienen ningún derecho en ponerse a decir cosas que no les incumben, y mucho menos sin autoridad de uno —escuche la puerta del departamento abrirse.

—_Nosotras solo estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo_ —contento fieramente Lauren, mientras Jessica se encontraba callada, con la cabeza baja.

—Entonces, o te buscas otro y dejas de hablar de mi vida, o nos veremos seriamente en la corte —y colgué, justo cuando Edward entro al departamento, con la mirada abatida.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunte angustiada, acercándome a él y tomándole el rostro con ambas manos.

—Es Irina.

Mi corazón latió rápidamente, presa de la preocupación pero me mostré calmada por Edward.

—¿Qué tiene Irina? —pregunte suavemente.

Me miro entristecido, su mirada llena de dolor y resignación, abatido y esto no me estaba gustando para nada.

—Irina empeoro Bella —bajo la mirada —No podemos hacer ya nada, el tratamiento no está funcionando más en ella.

Mi mundo se derrumbó en ese momento.

—Pe… pero ella estaba bien Edward —susurre ida.

—Lo sé —y me abrazo —No sé qué hacer Bella, no puedo dejar a mi pequeña morir así.

Lo abrace fuertemente, estrechándolo más contra mí.

—Y no lo harás Edward —susurre en su oído —Ella saldrá adelante, ya lo veras.

**.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**.**

Recostada, mi cabeza sobre su pecho desnuda, mientras el acariciaba mi cabeza. Nos encontrábamos en un cómodo silencio, donde solo se escuchaban las respiraciones del uno del otro.

—Bella, cásate conmigo —murmuro, mirándome fijamente.

Lo mire escéptica.

—¿Estás seguro Edward?

Se acomodó de alado, quedando frente a mí y tomo mis manos entre las suyas, y me dedico una gran sonrisa que no le llego completamente a los ojos.

—Completamente seguro Bella, ya te me fuiste una vez, no te dejare ir de nuevo —tomo una gran bocanada de aire —Sabes que te amo, con todo mi corazón, con todo mi ser y sin ti no puedo vivir. Eres como una droga para mí, eres mi propia marca de heroína.

Lo mire con amor.

—Edward, pero lo nuestro no puede ser así, en ningún lugar nos van a casar al saber que somos primos…

Puso su dedo índice sobre mi boca, callándome —Bella, creo que es hora de que sepas la verdad…

Lo mire extrañada —¿De qué verdad hablas Edward? —fruncí el ceño.

—Bella… tu y yo… Bella, la cosa es que —desvió su mirada de la mía —No somos realmente primos.

—¡¿Qué?! —Le grite, alejándome de él —¿De dónde sacas eso?

—Lo descubrí después de que nació Irina, Esme y Carlisle me lo confesaron cuando les pedí explicación.

¿Por qué?

—¿Qué te confesaron Edward? ¿Qué descubriste y porque yo no lo sabía?

—Bella… —lo mire molesta —Soy adoptado.

—¿A… adoptado? Pero… ¿Cómo?

—Al parecer mi madre murió al darme a luz y mi padre no quiso saber nada de mí, por ser el causante de la muerte de su amada, regalándome con Carlisle y Esme al enterarse de que habían perdido a su pequeño y ellos aceptaron —me miro dolido —El nombre de mi madre era Elizabeth Masen.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunte sorprendida.

—Hace poco me busco mi padre y se disculpó conmigo por haberme abandonado tantos años.

Baje la mirada, arrepentida por haberme comportado como una cría y molestarme con él por algo de lo cual, Edward no era culpable.

¡Era una estúpida!

Edward estaba pasando por momentos difíciles y yo con mis tonterías.

Me arroje hacia él, abrazándolo —Lo siento Edward —sollocé —Fui una tonta, no quise enojarme contigo, tú no tienes la culpa de esto.

Me tomo de la barbilla con su mano y poso sus labios sobre los míos, besándome tiernamente.

—Te amo Bella —murmuro aun besándome.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente para nosotros, pero para eso de las 2 de la tarde, ambos nos encontrábamos bañados y arreglados para ir a visitar a Irina, aunque podíamos ir a cualquier hora pero yo no quería, puesto que ahí se encontraba la madre de Irina y no quería crear algún problema.

Una vez llegamos al hospital, Edward se bajó del carro, para caminar hacia mi lado y abrirme la puerta y darme su mano, todo un caballero. Tome su mano gustosa y baje del auto. Al instante me jalo hacia él, juntando nuestros cuerpos.

—¿Te eh dicho lo hermosa que estas? —Pregunto sensualmente, a lo que yo me sonroje violentamente —Y más cuando te sonrojas —y me beso apasionadamente.

Se separó lentamente de mí y no sé cuánto paso, pero sé que ese beso fue el mejor de mi vida.

—Edward —murmure asombrada.

Nunca había visto a Edward actuar así, menos en la calle.

Se alejó de mí y me tomo de la mano. Llevándome con dentro del hospital.

No pasamos a recepción, pero escuche como las enfermeras lo saludaban animadamente y con un sonrojo, lo cual me molesto, solo un poco, pues Edward las saluda secamente.

Estuvimos con Irina todo el día, la cual se miraba pálida debida a su enfermedad y débil pero ella siempre con una gran sonrisa y alegre.

Y así estuvimos 2 meses más, junto a ella todos los días.

En mi trabajo se habían enterado del estado de Irina, gracias a Rose quien salió en mi defensa al ver que se molestaban porque no asistía. Aunque claro, ella era mi representante y lo haría y aunque no lo fuera, sé que ella siempre me defendería.

—¡Bella! —grito Rose desde el baño.

Me pare del sillón donde me encontraba sentada y camine hacia el baño.

—¿Qué? —pregunte al llegar con ella.

La mire sonrojarse, algo raro y muy poco común en ella.

—¿Me podrías dar una toalla femenina? Es que se me ha olvidado comprar.

—¡Oh! Claro que sí, deja voy por ellas a la recamara.

Camine hacia mi recamara y al entrar, me dirigí hacia mi buro donde las guardaba, pero cuando estaba buscándolas, caí en cuenta de algo.

Ese paquete lo había comprado hace ya más d un mes y medio.

Ese paquete ni siquiera lo eh abierto desde que lo compre.

Y mi regla aun no…

—¡Rose! —grite asustada.

La escuche correr hacia mi recamara apresurada, mientras yo caía sentada sobre mi cama con el paquete en mi mano y mi vista perdida.

—¿Qué paso Bella? —pregunto preocupada, acercándose a mí.

La mire aterrada —Creo que estoy embarazada —murmure.

—¡Oh Dios! —dijo, llevándose una mano hacia sus labios, que se encontraban en una pequeña "o".

**.**

**.**

**.**

Está bien, primeramente les tengo un aviso o una noticia que dar sobre la historia:

¡INCESTO ESTA YA EN SUS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS!

Si, así como lo leen, incesto ya llegara su final dentro de unos cuantos 4 o 5 capítulos más. Y después de eso, pensare en si le hago un epilogo un no. Depende de sus reviews y peticiones, también se aceptan sugerencias sobre que quieren en el final.

Bueno, ahora les quiero dar las gracias por sus reviews:

Fran Ktrin Black

BellsCullenS

RoXa CuLlEn HaLe

EdwardKaname

yuky16

amyel1806

ZAVACULLEN

Ckamilafanstwilight

Almendra Black

eve0120

Lilu the little witch.

Blue Ewilan Kamille

Anyverest Di Britannia

kate_masen

Angy Malfoy

ale-lola

Carmen Cullen 116

Bella-Bere

MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN

Sweet Doll x

Serena Princesita Hale

Sopra il cielo

Mary de cullen

gaby cullen black

Camila Cullen Hale

DaniLovesEdward

princesaamy

PPrincess Cullen

Ahora si me retiro, y miren que me eh inspirado mucho en escribir este capítulo y salió más largo que los demás, también les pido una disculpa por la tardanza pero con Navidad y Año Nuevo, tuve muchas cosas que hacer pero ya me eh desocupado un poco, así que si todo sale bien, el siguiente capítulo estará dentro de unas 2 semanas.

**Atte.:**

**LunithaMoon**

**¿Merece un review?**

**l**

**V**


	14. Chapter 14

**N/A:** ¡PERDON NUEVAMENTE POR LA TARDANZA! Pero es que últimamente me bloqueo cada vez más… y realmente no sé por qué pero pues ahorita si pude escribir todo lo que quería. Así que espero y les agrade este capítulo porque realmente es no largo, pero un poco triste chicas pues las cosas esperaron en la historia pero solo en este y el siguiente capítulo así que.

PORFAVOR BAJEN LA CANCION DE:

BEETHOVEN-MOONLIGHT SONATA

En la historia se les pondrá a partir de qué momento podrán comenzar a escucharla.

Los/las dejo leer y me dicen que tal quedo con un review.

**.Incesto.**

**Capítulo 13:**

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que esperar? —pregunto Rose, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Cinco largos minutos —murmure, mirando a la pared blanca frente a mí.

Nos quedamos en silencio los siguientes 5 minutos, cada quien metida en sus propios pensamientos. Rosalie me había acompañado a la farmacia a comprar la prueba e iba a agarrar la primera que viera pero al final termino convenciéndome de comprar más y compro 3 diferentes. Por lo que aquí me encuentro, sentada junto a Rose en el sillón, esperando a ver los resultados de las pruebas.

El suspenso me estaba matando. Tenía que esperar 5 minutos para saber si era positivo o negativo. Realmente no sabía que pensar, no sabía si alegrarme o no.

No estaba preparada para ser madre, aun no.

Tenía una carrera que apenas estaba comenzando a subir al éxito.

Edward y yo no somos nada, simplemente amantes a escondidas de nuestros padres. El podrá haberme dicho que no somos "primos" pero mis dudas aún siguen ahí. ¿Y si lo dijo para que no me preocupara? ¿Si me mintió?

Pero muy aparte de eso, si la prueba daba positiva…

¡Maldición!

Solo sé que si la prueba da positiva, me hare cargo de mi bebe, porque por nada del mundo abortaría y a un niño siempre se le debe dar la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, con alegría y amor.

Se lo comunicaría a Edward y si el no quisiera hacerse responsable, yo sola podría, sin su ayuda aunque si me gustaría que estuviera conmigo…

—Bella, ya pasaron los 5 minutos —susurro Rose nerviosa.

Le dirigí una rápida mirada antes de pararme de mi lugar y caminar lentamente al baño, al cual entre nerviosamente. Sentía mi corazón latir rápidamente a causa de mi miedo y nervios.

Fuera cual fuera el resultado, sabría que era por algo. Y estaría totalmente contenta con el resultado, fuera positivo o fuera negativo.

**.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**.**

Otra semana más ah pasado y cada día es peor que el otro, no en cuestión de mi vida amorosa con Edward, sino con Irina…

Cada día se encontraba peor que el anterior.

Mi corazón se derrumba con solo verla ahí en su camita acostada, durmiendo la mayoría del tiempo y pálida. Sin esa alegría, entusiasmo e hiperactividad que le rodea, que es ella. Odio verla cansada, agotada, sin fuerza alguna. Odio verla derrumbada todo el día sobre esa estúpida camilla que se dice llamar "cama".

Extraño verla sonreír sin dolor alguno. Extraño verla correr por todos lados, diciéndoles a todos cuantos los ama y quiere. Extraño que me diga que me quiere. Extraño que me abrace… pero más que nada…

Extraño la luz de esperanza en la mirada de todos, esa luz que cada vez se apaga más.

Quería creer que aún había esperanza, mi mente y corazón me lo decían, pero la realidad me lo negaba, haciéndome regresar a la cruda y cruel realidad de las cosas, al presente de las circunstancias. Diciéndome que ya no había esperanza alguna.

Incluso me había hecho los mismos exámenes que los demás para ver si era compatible mi medula con la de ella para donar pero no lo era.

¡Nadie era compatible!

Todos quedamos peor que antes al enterarnos de que ninguno era compatible…

Y aquí me encuentro, en la sala de espera, juntos con todos los demás, esperando a que Edward saliera del cuarto de Irina.

Emmett y Rose abrazándose uno al otro, Jasper intentando consolar a una devastada Alice.

Ni que decir de Esme y Carlisle.

—¡¿Dónde está?! —escuche a una mujer entrar gritando a la sala de espera.

Realmente hermosa y perfecta a vista de cualquiera.

Un cuerpo que cualquiera envidiaría (-incluso yo-) pues tenía de todo un poco, ni mucho ni poco, la cantidad perfecta. Su cabello rubio fresa, bien cuidado. Sus ojos azules obscuros, no como los de Jasper y Rosalie claros; los cuales demostraban preocupación y miedo. Vestía elegantemente un vestido rojo que deslumbraba a todos.

Se acercó corriendo a Esme y la tomo por los hombros, sacudiéndola.

—¡¿Dónde está Esme, donde está mi bebe?! —le hablo histérica, al borde del llanto.

Me iba a acercar a ella para alejarla de Esme al ver que se encontraba lastimándola pero sentí alguien poner su mano sobre mi hombro, impidiéndolo. Mire hacia atrás y mire a Alice, quien me negó suavemente con su cabeza que no me acercara.

—Es Tanya —me susurro muy despacio que apenas alcance a escucharla.

Ella… ella era Tanya Denali…

La madre de Irina y ex-novia de Edward… de mi Edward.

—Me da gusto saber que vino —continuo susurrándome Alice —Sera un gran apoyo para Edward, como el para ella.

Mire a Esme y Carlisle hablar con ella, sin escuchar lo que realmente decían. La vi soltarse en llanto, en brazos de Esme y caer juntas al suelo abrazadas.

Alice se acercó a ellas y se les unió, abrazándolas a ambas.

Después Carlisle y Emmett se encontraban junto a ellas.

Sentí a Jasper acercarse y abrazarme por los hombres, recargando su cabeza sobre la mía y Rose tomándome de la mano.

—Ella es perfecta —susurre a mis amigos, con la vista perdida ya en un punto de la pared de frente.

—También lo eres tu —me contesto Rose con un gran sonrisa, a lo que Jasper asintió levemente, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los mire a ambos un momento para después negar suavemente, soltarme de ellos y caminar hacia la salida.

—Ella es mejor que yo, ella es perfecta para Edward —susurre al viento al haber salido del hospital.

Sé que este era el peor momento para sentir celos, sentir envidia de alguien como ella, quien se encontraba sufriendo por su pequeña "bebe", pero no podía evitar sentirlo.

Ella estuvo con Edward, tuvieron una vida juntos, una pequeña que se creó y nació por el amor de ellos.

¿Y yo?

¿Y nuestra vida juntos?

Nunca hubo porque no nos dieron tiempo de crearla, porque nuestros padres nos las quitaron injustamente, sabiendo la verdad de él y decidieron aun así ocultarlo.

Amo a Edward con todo mi ser, con todo mi corazón, incluso daría mi vida propia por la suya, sin importarme nada en absoluto, no lo pensaría dos veces.

Pero… ¿Cómo competir contra alguien como Tanya?

Ella tiene todo lo que yo no tengo y que nunca tendré, por más que quiera. Nunca tendré el amor que le tienen Esme y Carlisle porque para ellos soy su sobrina, no la pareja y compañera de Edward. La sociedad nos miraría mal si se enterarían que Edward y yo somos familia, y no unos simples desconocidos o amigos que se conocían desde antes o se acababan de conocer. Mis padres aun no quieren aceptarlos y se niegan a darme la razón, cuando saben que es cierto lo que digo. Aun sabiendo que amo a Edward.

—¿Bella? —escuche a Edward hablarme a un lado.

Voltee a verlo, y me miraba realmente preocupado. Mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que nos encontrábamos sentados en una de las bancas del pequeño parque enfrente del hospital. La verdad es que no me di cuenta ni de como llegue aquí.

"_Me da gusto saber que vino_"

—¿Qué haces aquí Edward? —le pregunte sin verlo —Deberías estar con Irina o Tanya.

—Debería pero no lo estoy —me tomo del mentón y me obligo a verlo —porque quiero estar contigo Bella.

Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

—¿Qué tienes bella? —Su mirada mostraba preocupación hacia mí, al igual que su voz —¿Eh hecho algo mal?

Quería decirle que no, que él no era el culpable de mis tonterías pero no podía, mi voz no salía. Porque ni siquiera estaba haciendo el intento de hablar. Simplemente me lancé hacia él, abrazándolo fuertemente y el me tomo por la cintura, correspondiéndome el abrazo. Me solté llorando sobre su hombro, mientras el me regalaba leves caricias sobre mi espalda y susurrándome palabras de tranquilidad.

No sé cuánto paso para que me calmara, pero sé que Edward me ayudo.

—Perdón —pronuncie bajamente, aun recargada sobre su hombro.

Edward me volvió a tomar por la cintura y me alejo un poco de él, para poder mirarme bien.

—¿Por qué te estas disculpando Bella?

Esta vez sí lo mire bien, dándome cuenta de lo cansado y agotado que miraba, se miraba incluso más grande de lo que era su edad.

—¿Sabes que te amo, verdad? —pregunto suavemente, con su voz llena de amor.

—Si —susurre.

Acerco su cara hacia la mía y me beso.

—Entonces esas ridículas ideas que tienes en mente sobre ti misma —le dijo después de separarse.

Eso me dejo completamente sorprendida. ¿Cómo sabia el que estaba pensando?

—Eres fácil de descifrar Bella —contesto mi pregunta no pronunciada —Eres todo un libro abierto —termino diciendo con una gran sonrisa y yo termine con un gran sonrojo.

—Lo siento —murmure, bajando mi vista al piso.

Lo sentí tomarme del mentón de nuevo, obligándome a verlo nuevamente y pude ver su cara desconcertada y claramente confundido.

—Es la segunda vez que me dices perdón. ¿Por qué lo haces?

—¡Porque soy una gran tonta, Edward! —Edward alzo su ceja, mirándome un poco molesto y alejando su mano de mi cara.

—¿Por qué dices tal cosa? Tu sabes que no…

—No me digas que no lo es, porque sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad —le interrumpí bruscamente —Tu eres el que está mal, tienes a Irina enferma, sé que te sientes mal y que ocupas todo el apoyo del mundo y yo estoy aquí haciendo mis escenitas solo porque…

Me quede en silencio, sin querer continuar. Me daba vergüenza decir que tenía celos, sí. Yo Isabella Swan tenía celos de Tanya Denali, aunque claro, era algo muy obvio para cualquiera.

Pero una cosa era pensarlo y guardármelo yo misma y otra muy diferente era decirlo libremente y especialmente a…

—¿Por qué? —pregunto Edward con una media sonrisa un poco…

¡Maldito arrogante, engreído!

—No lo diré —entrecerré mis ojos, viéndolo amenazadoramente —Estuviste escuchándome, ¿Verdad?

—No sé de qué me hablas —me contesto, encogiendo sus hombres levemente y haciendo el inocente.

—¡Es el colmo! —me levante de la banca y cruce la calle, aprovechando que no venía ningún carro.

Escuchaba a Edward correr tras de mi pero yo apure mi paso, para poder librarme de él, aunque claro, no ayuda de mucho el que Edward fuera tan veloz. Por lo que me alcanzo y me tomo del brazo, dándome media vuelta para que quedara frente a él y me abrazo.

—Lo siento Bella —comenzó a disculparse —No fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

Me hice la molesta y no le conteste nada, mucho menos le correspondí el abrazo.

—Bella, corazón por favor… —su voz se escuchaba dolida pero se lo merecía —¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

Me separe bruscamente de él y me di media vuelta, dándole la espalda y con una gran sonrisa en mi cara.

Cuando mire a Edward, su rostro reflejaba confusión y tristeza, a lo que mi sonrisa se incrementó más.

—No andar de metiche cuando este "hablando" conmigo misma —le regale una sonrisa, el cual le hizo sonreír a él también y me fui, dejándolo ahí parado.

Y es que mi manera de pensar, era decirme todo a mí misma… pero hablando.

**.**

**-0-0-0-**

**.**

Las cosas habían mejorado notablemente cuando entramos a la sala de espera tomados de la mano.

Tanya se encontraba con Irina, es por eso que Edward se encontraba conmigo en el parque, cuando por fin reaccione de mis pensamientos, o eso creía yo, puesto que todo lo dije.

—¿Bella? —escuche que alguien me hablaba.

Alce mi vista, para encontrarme con Tanya.

—Irina quiere verte —me hablo suavemente.

Era la primera vez que Tanya me dirigía la palabra, y yo confundida, atine a asentir solamente, separarme de Edward y caminar hacia el cuarto de Irina.

Cuando entre, lo primero que vi fue a ella. Acostada sobre su cama, mirando la ventana como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Cerré la puerta y el sonido al cerrarse la alerto de que estaba con ella, por lo que me miro y sonrío.

—¡Bella!

Sonreí y me acerque a ella.

—Hola corazón —le acaricie su cabeza y luego sus pálidos cachetitos —¿Cómo te encuentras?

Su semblante cambio de uno feliz a uno triste.

—Bella… —tomo mi mano entre sus manitas —¿Ya le dijiste a papá?

Ladee mi cabeza a lado y la mire confundida —¿Decirle que?

—Sobe mi hemanita.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Cómo sabes eso Irina?

—Alguien me lo dijo mami… —agacho la mirada —Yo… ¿No me van a cambial pol ella veldad?

—Mi vida —la abrace fuertemente —Claro que no.

La escuche sollozar.

—Es que… yo me voy a il Bella y…

—No digas eso Irina —le corte, sabiendo que era lo que quería decir.

—Diosito así lo quiele mami, me llevala con mi gatito toto.

Me separe y le limpie sus cachetitos.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

—El.

Eso me dejo realmente desconcertada. Por lo que me quede en silencio, sin saber que contestar ni que preguntar.

—Mami —me llamo Irina —Plometeme que no me van a olvidal.

Sentí las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas.

—Te lo prometo Irina —la volví a abrazar fuertemente. Algo me decía que hoy podría ser la última vez que la abrazara —Te lo prometo.

**.**

**-0-0-0-**

**.**

Eran pasadas las 2am cuando Tanya salió del cuarto de Irina, gritando ayuda en la puerta, corriendo a los pasillos y todos nos levantamos al escucharla.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunte preocupada al ver al doctor de Irina y enfermeras corriendo hacia su recamara.

**(Aquí ya pueden comenzar la canción por favor)**

Esme se encontraba abrazando a Tanya, quien lloraba desconsoladamente.

—¡Mi pequeña, Esme! —le decía Tanya entre llanto a Esme.

—Todo va a estar bien Tanya, Irina es fuerte.

Mire a mi lado a Edward, quien se encontraba casi igual que Tanya y lo abrace.

No era muy buena en demostrar mis sentimientos hacia los demás, tampoco en decirlos.

Tome la cara de Edward entre mis manos y lo bese.

—Veras que todo mejorara —le susurre al separarnos y pegue mi frente contra la suya.

—Gracias Bella —susurro de vuelta —No sé qué sería de mí sin ti.

Me separe de él, y tome su mano entra la mía y lo jale para que se sentara conmigo en el sillón.

Pasaron 10 largos minutos para que el doctor saliera y no con buena cara. Carlisle y Edward se dejaron ir rápidamente hacia él.

Mire al doctor decirle algo a Carlisle y a Edward, quien se fue apurado de la sala de espera cuando el doctor termino de hablar. Mire a Carlisle preocupada, quien tenía la mirada llena de dolor y tristeza y me negó ligeramente.

—¿Qué pasa Carlisle? —pregunte al acercarme a él.

Lo vi tomar a Esme entre sus brazos y su camiseta comenzarse a mojar.

Todos se acercaron a Carlisle rápidamente al verlo abrazarla y llorar desconsoladamente. Carlisle estaba llorando.

—¡No pude ayudarla, Esme! —le dijo bajamente a Esme, pero todos alcanzamos a escuchar.

—¿Qué está pasando Carlisle? —pregunto histérica Tanya.

Carlisle se separó de Esme, quien le miraba preocupada y confundida. Su mirada demostraba temor, al igual que la de todos nosotros.

Carlisle se acercó más a Tanya y la tomo de los hombros suavemente, la abrazo.

—Lo siento Tanya… en verdad lo siento mucho —le susurro.

Todos nos quedamos en completo silencio…

Eso quería decir que…

—¡NO! —Se separó de Carlisle bruscamente —Dime que no es cierto Carlisle —sus ojos resplandeciendo de las lágrimas que se estaban juntando.

—Qué más quisiera Tanya, pero no puedo —su voz se quebró —Irina ya no está con nosotros Tanya —y la abrazo nuevamente

—¡No es cierto Carlisle! — le comenzó a golpear el pecho, histérica —Mi bebe está bien, dime que está bien —le gritaba llorando, queriendo deshacerse del abrazo pero el en cambia la abrazaba más.

Escuche a Alice, Rose y Esme soltarse llorando también, mientras Emmett escondía su cara entre el cabello de Rose. Jasper se encontraba abrazando a Alice y Esme.

Y Edward…

¡Edward!

Corrí fuera del hospital, hacia el parque y lo encontré sentado en la misma banca donde hace unas horas nos encontrábamos él y yo. Sus manos tapando su cara y sus hombros sacudiéndose levemente. Lo escuchaba llorar.

Me acerque más a él, me senté a su lado, quite sus manos de su cara y le mire profundamente.

—Se fue Bella, mi niña se me fue —murmuro, con lágrimas rodando sobre sus mejillas.

—Lo se Edward —lo abrase.

Y una vez más se soltó llorando, pero ahora sobre mi hombro y yo llore junto con él.

…

"_Te quiero mami_"

…

Pocos momentos que convivimos pero…

…

—_Bella, tengo que il al baño —me hablo Irina, con cara de desesperación._

—_Sí, sí, vamos _

…

tan significativos que incluso se ganó mi corazón en tan poco tiempo…

…

_Irina salió campante y contenta del baño, para después dirigirse al lavado e intentar lavarse las manos, siendo en vano puesto que se encontraba muy alto para ella._

—_¿Te ayudo? —Irina me miro avergonzada._

—_Polfavor —le sonreí cálidamente, para tomarla entre mis brazos y alzarla._

_Irina complacida, se hecho jabón sus manitas, tallándolas suavemente para después lavárselas._

…

Duele demasiado, es como si hubiera perdido a mi hija sin tenerla…

…

—_¿Bella? —me hablo, mirándome confundida._

—_Dime._

_Se removió sobre su asiento y me miro con una mirada llena de preguntas._

—_¿Me peldonas?—y agacho su mirada para ocultar el sonrojo que tenia._

_Limpie una de sus mejillas que se encontraba embarrada de un poco de nieve; con una servilleta que tenía sobre la mesa._

—_¿Por qué tendría que perdonarte? —Ahora me había confundido a mi —No has hecho nada malo que yo sepa._

—_Te glite ayer —¡OH! No lo recordaba._

—_No tienes nada de qué preocuparte nena —le asegure, con una gran sonrisa._

—_¿Entonces no estás molesta? —pregunto cautelosamente._

—_Claro que no —le sonreí de nuevo —Así que no te preocupes, ¿está bien?_

_Ella asintió alegremente y continuo comiendo la nieve que le había comprado antes de venir a sentarnos de nuevo, después de haber salido del baño._

…

Mi corazón se destruyó, se fue junto con ella…

…

—_¡Tía Alice, yo quielo esa estlella que tlaes en la cabeza! —grito alegremente Irina al verla detenidamente._

_Alice le regalo una gran sonrisa —El día que menos esperes, te la daré._

—_¿Me lo plometes? —le pregunto, con sus hermosos ojos verdes, brillando de felicidad._

—_¡Te lo prometo Iris! —le prometió._

—_¡¿Escuchaste mami Bella?! —Me miro a mí, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios —Mi tía Alice me legalara la estlellita._

…

Siempre te amare Irina…

…

—_¿Mami? —le pregunte. ¿Cómo podía ser yo su madre?_

—_Sip —contento asintiendo efusivamente —Tu si me quieles y me cuidas._

_Mi corazón se ablando al escucharla y sentí una gran emoción de alegría y felicidad._

…

Siempre estarás presente para mí, siempre te llevare en mi corazón, en el poco que me dejaste pues contigo se fue…

Te voy a extrañar como no tienes idea.

"_Te quiero mami_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Un capitulo triste, lo sé pero era realmente necesario, aparte era algo que ya tenía en mente desde el inicio.**

**Seré breve hoy, porque tengo algunas cositas que hacer, así que daré las gracias por sus reviews:**

Giise Cullen

Ckamilafanstwilight

alenia10

Prinzeziitha Cullen

BellsCullenS

Fran Ktrin Black

EdwardKaname

usw

Blue Ewilan Kamille

MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN

vampirass100

Lilu the little witch.

Noemí

DaniLovesEdward

Bella-Bere

amyel1806

taky92

princesaamy

Serena Princesita Hale

Sweet Doll x

Love of Winter

Helena

**PD: NO LLEGAN A MI CORREO SUS REVIEWS, POR LO TANTO TENGO QUE ENTRAR A LA PAGINA A VERLOS. ¿ALGUIEN SABE PORQUE ME ESTA FALLANDO? AL IGUAL QUE LOS CORREOS QUE ME MANDAN.**

**Atte.:**

**LunithaMoon**

**¿Merece un review?**

**l**

**V**


	15. Chapter 15

**N/A:** Volvi a subirlo porque me di cuenta de algunos errores ortograficos y ya los arregle. Disculpen si pensaron que era otro capitulo más.

Corto y tiste. No tengo mucho que decir el día de hoy, así que espero y les guste este capítulo que me costó mucho escribir..

PORFAVOR BAJEN LA CANCION DE:

Tercer Cielo- Ya no llores por mi

En la historia se les pondrá a partir de qué momento podrán comenzar a escucharla.

Los/las dejo leer y me dicen que tal quedo con un review.

**.Incesto.**

**Capítulo 14:**

La vida es lo más preciado que podemos tener, lo más bello que hay en el mundo. El simple hecho de vivir y tener vida es lo más hermoso que hay, pero lamentablemente la tenemos comprada.

Nunca sabemos cuándo nos tocara partir, cuando se nos dirá adiós.

Porque cuando menos lo pienses, cuando menos lo esperes, la vida se te ira, en menos de un segundo y ya no la tendrás.

Por eso hay que vivirla como si fuera el último día.

Con gran alegría y entusiasmo porque nunca sabes cuando llegara el día del adiós o el hasta luego.

**.**

**-0-0-0-**

**.**

Ya son 5 horas desde que Iris nos dejó y esto es peor que cualquier cosa.

Edward no quiere hablar con nadie, se encuentra encerrado en la recamara, mientras que Tanya se encuentra desconsolada en la sala, junto con su hermana quien se encuentra "consolándola".

Alice y Jasper fueron a la funeraria a arreglar las cosas para el velorio de Irina.

Rose y Emmett se retiraron hacia su casa, puesto que no aguantaron el ambiente por el momento y Rose se puso mal.

Carlisle se encontraba arreglando los papeles de defunción de Irina.

Esme y yo nos encontrábamos sentadas en las bancas de la cocina, en completo silencio.

—En verdad que la vida es comprada —murmure, mientras le tomaba un sorbo a mi té de manzanilla.

Esme me miro y me regalo una media sonrisa, llena de tristeza.

—Así es, nunca se sabe cuando uno se ira.

Y sin más, nos volvimos a quedar en silencio. Ninguna rompiéndolo.

**.**

**-0-0-0-**

**.**

_**(A partir de aquí la historia se contada en 3ra persona y ya pueden ir buscando la canción porque después de esto viene)**_

La misa comenzó y mientras el sacerdote hablaba, todos estaban en total silencio, excepto Tanya, quien lloraba ante las palabras del sacerdote.

—Recuerden siempre con amor y cariño a esta bella niña que hoy nos deja para descansar…

**Yo te extrañare, tenlo por seguro**

**Fueron tantos bellos y malos momentos que vivimos juntos**

**Los detalles, las pequeñas cosas**

**Lo que parecía no importante**

**Son las que más invaden mi mente al recordarte... Hmmm**

Rose escuchaba atentamente las palabras del sacerdote que eran dedicadas a Irina cuando vino a su mente algo…

—_¡Tía Rose! —grito Irina corriendo hacia ella._

_Rose la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo —Hola pequeña —Irina le sonrió._

—_Ojala cuando clezca, sea así de bonita como tú._

—_Tú serás más hermosa Irina —le regalo un beso en la frente._

—_¿En veldad? —pregunto emocionada la pequeña._

—_¡Claro que sí!_

Rose tomo fuertemente la mano de Emmett.

**Ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo para verte de nuevo**

**Para darte un abrazo y nunca soltarte**

**Mas comprendo que llego tu tiempo**

**Que Dios te ha llamado para estar a Su lado**

**Así él lo quiso**

**Pero yo nunca pensé que doliera tanto**

Emmett alzo la mano que Rose había tomado entre la suya y la beso. Este era el día más difícil tanto para él, como para su familia.

—_¡Tío oso! ¡Tío oso! —le hablaba Irina molesta pero él no le hacía caso, hasta que ella le apago la televisión._

—_¿Eh? —miro hacia a lado de la tele y vio a una pequeña molesta y haciendo pucheros —¿Por qué haces eso pulgarcita?_

—_¡Poque quiedo jugal contigo a las luchas!_

—_¿A las luchas? —pregunto Emmett sorprendido._

—_¡Sí! —le contesto con una gran sonrisa —Y si te gano, me legalaras un abazo de oso glandote._

**Ya no llores por mí**

**Yo estoy en un lugar lleno de luz**

**Donde existe paz, donde no hay maldad**

**Donde puedo descansar**

**No llores por mí**

**Es tan bello aquí (nunca imagine)**

**Quiero que seas feliz, que te vaya bien**

**Y cuando te toque partir espero verte aquí**

—_¡No quiedo ese vestido! —Grito —¡Esta feo!_

—_Esta bonito Irina, está hecho para ti —intento Tanya convencer a la pequeña._

—_¡No! Me milo fea —dijo al borde del llanto._

—_¡Por supuesto que no! —Dejo el vestido rosa sobre la cama y se agacho, abrazando a Irina —Tu eres bella._

—_Glacias mami —le correspondió el abrazo y le beso la mejilla —Tu eles también bella._

**Yo te extrañare, tenlo por seguro**

**¿Cómo pensar que la vida puede terminar en un segundo?**

**La vida es polvo, puede esparcirse en un momento**

**Nada trajiste, nada te llevaras**

**Solo lo que había dentro... Hmmm**

—_¡Mami! —entro corriendo a la cocina._

_Ya me estaba haciendo la idea de que no podía hacerla que me dijera Bella si ella no quería, aparte de que me gustaba que me dijera __Mami__._

—_Bella…_

—_Dime Irina —le conteste, dejando de cortar la manzana._

—_Ven —movió su dedito índice, indicando que me agachara para decirme un secreto y así lo hice —Te quielo —susurro para después echarse a correr riendo._

Bella dirigió su mirada hacia el ataúd donde se encontraba dentro Irina.

—Yo también te quiero Iris —susurro.

**Ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo para verte de nuevo**

**Para darte un abrazo y nunca soltarte**

**Más comprendo que llego tu tiempo**

**Que Dios te ha llamado para estar a Su lado (Oooh)**

**Así él lo quiso**

**Pero yo nunca pensé que doliera tanto**

—_¡Tía Alice, yo quielo esa estlella que tlaes en la cabeza! —grito alegremente Irina al verla detenidamente._

_Alice le regalo una gran sonrisa —El día que menos esperes, te la daré._

—_¿Me lo plometes? —le pregunto, con sus hermosos ojos verdes, brillando de felicidad._

—_¡Te lo prometo Iris! —le prometió._

Alice se limpió con el dorso de su mano, su mejilla húmeda. Y Jasper la tomo por la cintura, abrazándola.

**Ya no llores por mí**

—_¡Te amo con todo mi colazon papi!_

**Yo estoy en un lugar lleno de luz**

—_Cuando sea glande, sele como tu papi —dijo orgullosamente._

**Donde existe paz (existe paz),**

—_Nunca me olvides…_

**Donde no hay maldad (no hay maldad)**

—_¡Milaa! ¡Un chocolate glandote!_

**Donde puedo descansar**

—_Eles el mejol papá del mundo._

**No llores por mí (Oooh)**

—_¿Vamos a comel una nieve?_

**Es tan bello aquí (nunca imagine)**

—_Glacias papi._

**Quiero que seas feliz, que te vaya bien**

—_¿Me quieles mucho?_

**Y cuando te toque partir espero verte aquí**

—_¡También te quielo mucho papito!_

**Yo te extrañare... Tenlo por seguro...**

—Te amo mi hermosa Irina —tomo la mano de Bella y le dio un leve apretón.

**.**

**-0-0-0-**

**.**

Nos encontrábamos en el carro, camino hacia el cementerio.

Edward y yo en el asiento de atrás, mientras que Carlisle se encontraba manejando y Esme en el asiento de copiloto.

Recargue mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward y este paso su brazo sobre mis hombros.

—Te amo —me dijo antes de besar mi frente.

Cerré mis ojos y suspire —Yo te amo más —le conteste.

Después de unos minutos, llegamos al panteón, a darle nuestra despedida final a Iris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo sé, algo demasiado cortó pero era necesario y la verdad es que este capítulo ya lo había escrito pero formatearon la computadora de mi hermano y se perdió, por lo que tuve que volver a hacerlo.**

**¡**POR CIERTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!**

**PASEN A MI NUEVA HISTORIA:**

A ESCONDIDAS: es de Edward y Bella.

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:**

BellsCullenS

EdwardKaname

sister vampire Cullen

ogda1975

vampirass100

amyel1806

glarea

-me

Fran Ktrin Black

princesaamy

LOQUIBELL

Blue Ewilan Kamille

Sweet Doll x

Lilu the little witch.

Mary de cullen

MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN

usw

alijas1002

ale lola

Sopra il cielo

Luz Cullen Chiba

DaniLovesEdward

Edmita

ANDREA PATTINSON

Fran Masen

**¡DEJEN UN REVIEW SI LES GUSTO!**

**SI PASAMOS LOS 380 REVIEWS, ACTUALIZO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO PORQUE YA LO TENGO HECHO.**

Atte.:

LunithaMoon


	16. Chapter 16

**N/A:** Este es el final. El último capítulo que verán de "Incesto".

Benny Ibarra- Inspiración.

Espero y les guste, porque esa es la canción que me ha inspirado en escribir este capítulo.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**.Incesto.**

**Capítulo 15:**

**4 meses después…**

Se escuchaban sus pasos al caminar hacia el pequeño escenario que habían colocado en el patio de los Cullen. Sobre él se encontraba bien acomodado un hermoso y negro piano. El llego hacia el piano y se sentó en el pequeño banco.

—Esto es para ti mi amor, que gracias a ti eh vuelto a renacer —hablo por el micrófono que se encontraba bien acomodado encima del piano, antes de tocar.

**No sé de cómo describir****  
****desde el vacío que hay en mí,****  
****una voz... inspiración****  
****que me hace soñar.****  
****Vuelvo a escuchar dentro de mí****  
****ese deseo de sentir,****  
****un amor que le de vida****  
****a mi palpitar.****  
**

—Te amo —susurro Bella cuando el volteo a verla.

******Y sin palabras me calmas,****  
****me llevas ahí, a descubrir****  
****todo lo vivo dentro de mí****  
****y en el silencio me amas****  
****y puedo vivir de tus suspiros****  
****que besan mi ser...****  
****vuelvo a nacer****  
**

—Te amo —susurro de vuelta, volteando a ver a Bella de nuevo, quien le sonreía ampliamente, acariciando su abultado vientre, que el blanco vestido cubría.

******Oigo en tu pecho mi canción****  
****y entre tus brazos sé quién soy,****  
****soy tu amor...****  
****tu reflejo...****  
****tu pasión...****  
****y en esta paz de tu calor****  
****vuelve a cantar mi corazón, ohhhh,****  
****tus besos tan dulces me hacen llorar.****  
**

Edward miraba solamente a Bella, quien ya tenía lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Lágrimas de felicidad.

******Y sin palabras me calmas,****  
****me llevas ahí, a descubrir****  
****todo lo vivo dentro de mí****  
****y en el silencio me amas****  
****y puedo vivir de tus suspiros****  
****que besan mi ser...****  
****vuelvo a nacer.**

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos, aplaudiendo encantados ante lo que acababan de presenciar. Edward se levantó de su asiento y se inclinó en forma de agradecimiento, para después enderezarse y tomar el micrófono.

—Primero que nada quiero darles las gracias por haber venido a un día tan importante tanto para mí, como para Bella: el día de nuestra boda…

—¡Ya corta las tonterías, ve al grano! —grito alegremente Emmett, a lo que los demás rieron ante sus entusiasmo.

—Cierto, iré a lo que quiero decir —suspiro y miro a Bella, que se encontraba sentada detrás de la mesa de honor —Bella, quiero que sepas que te amo y que eres lo más importante en mi vida. Fuiste tú quien me ayudo a salir adelante después de que nuestra pequeña nos dejó, fuiste tú quien me dio esas palabras de aliento para no darme por vencido, fuiste tú quien me ha dado el mejor regalo del mundo: ser padre por 2da vez. Te amo Bella y nunca de los nuncas te dejare, te abandonare ni nada. Siempre estaré contigo, ya sea en las buenas o en las malas, hasta que la muerte nos separe como el padre nos ha dicho. Bella, gracias por haber aceptado ser mi esposa y estar a mi lado. Te amo.

—¡Yo también te amo Edward! —Grito Bella entre llanto pero un llanto lleno de felicidad.

**.**

**-0-0-0-**

**.**

**3 meses después…**

—¡Te odio Edward Cullen! —gritaba Bella, quien se encontraba acostada sobre una de las camillas del hospital.

Esme y Renee dándole apoyo y ánimos a su hija. Carlisle hablando con la doctora. Charlie, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper riéndose ante la reacción de Bella hacia su esposo. Y Edward…

Él se encontraba a un lado de su esposa, disculpándose una y otra vez.

—Lo siento tanto cariño, pero ya verás que ahorita pasara y…

—¡Joder! Tengo 4 horas con este dolor —le miro molesta y dolida —¿Y me sales con que ahorita pasara? —Entrecerró los ojos —¡TE ODIO! —se soltó en llanto —Olvídate de que habrá otro más, después de esto, no volveré a tener relaciones.

Edward la miro espantado.

Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle se soltaron a carcajadas.

—Bien Bella, creo que ya estas lista —le dijo la doctora, interrumpiendo a todos.

Y después de una hora, nació Anthony Jr. Cullen, el primogénito de Edward y Bella Cullen.

**.**

**-0-0-0-**

**.**

**4 años después…**

—¡Mami! ¡Papi! —grito un pequeño ojos verdes, cabello castaño y piel blanca; a la recamara de sus padres.

Se subió rápidamente a la cama de sus papás y comenzó a brincar sobre ella, causando que sus padres se despertaran.

—¡Vamos! —paro de brincar y comenzó a jalonear las cobijas para destaparlo. —¡Irina nos espera!

Edward dio un largo bostezo antes de sentarse y tomar a su pequeño entre brazos.

—¿Ya estás listo? —le pregunto todo adormilado.

Sintió al pequeño negar rápidamente con su cabecita.

—Por eso los levante —murmuro sonrojado y con la vista hacia el suelo.

—Vamos a bañarte entonces, mientras dejamos que mami duerma un ratito más, ¿Esta bien?

—Si —y tras esto, Edward se paró con sumo cuidado para bañar a su hijo.

2 horas después se encontraban camino al panteón, con un alegre Anthony, que traía una rosa blanca entre sus pequeñas manitas.

—¿Ya vamos a llegar mami? —pregunto desesperado a su madre.

Bella se volteo levemente para poder mirar a su pequeño.

—Ya mero llegamos cielo —le contesto con una gran sonrisa, ganándose otra de parte de su hijo.

10 minutos después, se encontraban estacionados dentro del panteón, caminando hacia la tumba de Irina. Edward con un brazos alrededor de la cintura de su amada Bella y con el otro sosteniendo a su hermoso hijo, Anthony.

—Bájame papi, bájame —le pidió a su padre, haciendo un leve puchero.

Edward, confundido lo bajo, logrando que Anthony saliera corriendo hacia la tumba de su hermana: Irina Cullen; la cual se encontraba llena de peluches, muchos arreglos florales y golosinas. Todo lo que a ella siempre le había gustado.

Bella y Edward, tomados de la mano, se acercaron a Anthony, con un mirada alegre pero nostálgica a la vez.

Edward soltó la mano de Bella con delicadeza y se agacho hasta quedar frente a la tumba donde yacía el cuerpo de hermosa niña.

—No sabes cuanta nos haces Irina —acaricio la tumba delicadamente —Me haces tanta falta.

Edward sintió a Anthony acercarse a él y abrazarlo por el cuello.

—Ella también te extraña papi —murmuro en el oído de su papi para después separase de él y poner las dos rosas blancas sobre el pequeño florero que había ahí.

—Te quiero mucho hermanita —le dijo contento, volteando hacia el cielo.

—Te amo Iris —susurro Bella, mirando a su hijo para después mirar el cielo también —Te amo y extraño mucho pequeña —y una lágrima cayó.

**.**

**-0-0-0-**

**.**

Muchas veces el amor nos llega de la forma equivocada, otras no. Tal fue mi caso, me enamore de mi primo o eso fue lo que me hicieron creer desde un inicio pero al final resulto que no era mi primo, no de sangre.

Es cierto que no para todos es lo mismo pero después de un tiempo de estar separados, nosotros luchamos por nuestro amor.

Juntos sufrimos perdidas de nuestros seres más queridos, juntos conocimos gente que ahora son nuestros mejores amigos, juntos creamos una bella y hermosa familia que es lo más importante para nosotros.

Sé que aún nos queda mucho camino que recorrer, mucho que conocer y mucho que aprender y estoy dispuesta a poner todo de mi parte para que todo salga bien.

Así que espero que como yo, Isabella Cullen, muchas chicas logren estar con su amado. Luchen por ese amor, no se den por vencidas.

**.**

**.**

**Sinceramente no pensaba hacer de este el final pero no pude evitarlo, preferí que esta sea el final que haber puesto otro capítulo, porque no le encontraba sentido el hacer la historia más larga.**

**Muchas gracias a todas esas chicas que me estuvieron dando su apoyo y me esperaron a que actualizara. Gracias a ellas yo pude continuar la historia.**

**Gracias por haberme dejado review en el capítulo pasado a:**

Lilu the little witch.

BellsCullenS

ANDREA PATTINSON

Fran Ktrin Black

Jackie Cullen

Fran Masen

Frida

alijas1002

sister vampire Cullen

EdwardKaname

Loquibell

Lunaromina26

vampirass100

princesaamy

miraura

goddes of night - cullen

Sweet Doll x

Anonimoo

BLANCHE

vampira13

Luz Cullen Chiba

**Muchas gracias por todo, y espero les haya gustado el capítulo, el final y sinceramente no sé si vaya a hacer un epilogo, porque aún tengo que actualizar mis demás historias y tengo otra que terminar.**

Atte.:

LunithaMoon


End file.
